Burnout: Legends
by speed killz
Summary: Continuation of Burnout: Revenge. Focuses on Ayame and InuYasha's daughter. And Kanes son.
1. Chapter 1

Burnout: Legends.

Sakura opened the door, and walked in, kicking off her shoes.

"I'm home!" She yelled, alertng her parents. She bent down, and picked up her shoes, throwing them into the closet. Her red hair fell over her shoulder, and she stood up, brushing it back. She walked up the stairs and into her room, throwing her back pack onto her bed. She sighed, and dropped onto the bed next to it, pulling her laptop toward her. She flipped open the top, and pressed the 'ON' button. It was in standby mode, so the screen immediately came to life. She smirked at her desktop background, a deep red McLaren F1, with a yellow McLaren F1 LM beside it, both with their doors and hoods open. She accessed her wireless network, and signed into her site. She continued working on the design for the car she was making, and leaned back, pulling the laptop closer.

'I could do this all day...' She thought, creating the manifold and specifying the engine weight and horsepower, other things like that.

InuYasha finished replacing the Boost bottle, and stood up, setting the wrench down. His McLaren F1, still painted black, had two deep yellow stripes running up the centre of the hood, and down the back of the car. He glanced at Ayame's car, gleaming in the sunlight that streamed in through the open garage. It was pure yellow, with two pure black racing stripes running down the centre, just like InuYasha's.

He still lived in Ayame's house, they were married 15 and a half years, and they were still in the quiet little residential area just off the highway. InuYasha looked out the garage to the road that he had driven down for the first time, sixteen years ago, following Ayame, after meeting her after a race. He had been driving with both doors open, just cruising, sun had been shining. InuYasha didn't hear Ayame come in behind him, as he stood there and reminisced about days long ago. She caught the far away look in his eyes, and walked over to his side, hugging him.

"What'cha thinking about?" She asked softly. InuYasha snapped out of it, and blinked. He looked down at her and grinned.

"Just the first day we met, and when I followed you to your house, driving right slow, just cruising." He said. He wouldn't admit it to anybody, but he often stopped to think about those days, and wished he could have them back.

"Time makes fools of us all, Ayame." He said, turning back to his car.

"Tch! Thats an old people saying, InuYasha. Your barely 27!" She said, slapping his shoulder. InuYasha smirked.

"In human years, anyway."

He turned to her, and grinned, baring his teeth. He grabbed her, and pushed her backwards. She bumped back against her car, and InuYasha bent over her, staring deep into her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her. He ran his hand down her leg, and suddenly a horn sounded. They pulled away from each other, and looked out their garage door, to see an orange Koenigsegg CCR pull up into the driveway. Ayame and InuYasha, who hadn't seen the car since the race 15 years ago, and the driver a year before that, almost 16 years ago, stood there stunned.

The door opened and the girl got out, flipping her hair back over her shoulder. She wore a tight pair of blue jeans, and a black T-shirt. She stood by her car, and grinned at them.

"Sango!!!" InuYasha and Ayame cried, walking toward her. Ayame hugged Sango, and so did InuYasha.

"Goddamn!" Ayame exclaimed. "I haven't seen you forever!" She said.

InuYasha smiled at her.

"Still racing, Sango?" He asked. She looked at him and grinned.

"Yup!" She said. "Been increasing my skills and saving up my cash, so when I get old, I can live it real easy." She said. "Of course, racing in todays world is different from the one we raced almost 15 years ago, eh InuYasha?" She asked.

InuYasha shook his head. "I know, it's insane! Cops are everywhere, and it's hard to find street races, much less Burnout races." InuYasha said. Ayame laughed, and leaned on him, her hand on his chest. She looked up at him with her sparkling green eyes, and winked.

"What did I tell you on the day of the last race, InuYasha? Hmm?" She asked, mocking him.

"You said Burners would become a rare breed, and I told you you were crazy." InuYasha said, laughing.

"You turned out to be right, and I was wrong." InuYasha said, kissing her. Ayame purred. "That's right, InuYasha." She said.

Suddenly, a roaring engine made the trio look toward the road again. A yellow Stingray pulled into the drive, and two guys got out.

Ayame waved.

"Ohayo!" She said. Kane grinned, and shut his door.

"Hey Ayame! InuYasha!" He said. His son, Sasuke, hung by the side of the car, waiting. He and his father had visited InuYasha and Ayame before, and it was nothing new to him. While they talked cars, their knowledge deper than his, he usually associated with their daughter. Being polite, he waited until he was noticed.

Ayame and InuYasha had introduced Kane to Sango, and Kane called his son over.

"Hi miss." Sasuke said, politely. He shook her hand. Sango laughed.

"Please, just Sango will do. I'm not that old, yet." She said. Sasuke nodded.

Ayame knew where the kid wanted to be, and she smirked at him.

"Sasuke, dear, Sakura is upstairs in her room, feel free to visit her. I know you haven't seen her in a week." She said. Sasuke nodded, and walked deeper into the garage, opening the door that connected the garage to the house. As soon as he was out of sight of them, he started jogging. He passed through the living room, and ran up the stairs. He knew where her room was. He knocked on the door, and heard her sweet voice from inside.

"Come on in." She said, expecting it to be one of her parents. She didn't look up as the door opened, and Sasuke waited, leaning against the wall. A second later, Sakura saved her work, and looked up. She spotted Sasuke leaning against the wall, and yelped. She threw her laptop off her lap, and jumped up, surprising Sasuke. She ran over and hugged him, tightly. Sasuke blushed. This was the first time she had hugged him, and he decided that he rather enjoyed the experience. He casually put his arms around her waist, and held onto her for a second, letting go when she started to pull away. She grabbed his hand, and pulled him over to the bed, sitting down.

She was fifteen, and Sasuke was seventeen, but she had total control over him. She just didn't know it yet.

"I haven't seen you in like a week!" She said, letting go of his hand. Her eyes flashed as she looked at him.

"Wanna see the car I've been working on?" She asked. Sasuke blushed lightly, and nodded. In her excitement, she didn't notice his blush, instead turning to her laptop. She opened it, her back to him, and Sasuke admired her slender figure. She turned around, her laptop in her hands, and motioned Sasuke to follow her. He got up, and walked to the head of the bed, sitting down against the headboard. She sat beside him, and snuggled up to him, tilting the laptop toward him. Sasuke blushed again as she leaned against him, and he focussed on the car. It was a McLaren F1 longtail version, completely illegal on city streets, meant only for racetracks. The car used to be stock, if you could call it stock, topping out at 241 MPH. She had changed the suspension, making it lower, now only 1.5 inches off the ground. With the advance of technology, she had substituted the regular engine for an advanced engine, with a better Turbocharger, and a set of cylinder rings that were better equipped to handle the heat that the engine would produce. She had designed her own tires, with specific tread design, and enlarged the disc brakes further, to improve deacceleration. She had designed the rear wing to better support the car, providing the down force while being adjusted automatically every time different speeds were reached, to provide just the right amount of downforce. The whole body would be a one piece carbon fibre shell, instead of separate pieces, like the hood piece, cockpit piece, and engine compartment piece, to save on weight produced by the individual fastenings needed to hold the pieces together. The whole exhaust was remade, no longer steel pipe. It was aluminum, with 2 percent titanium melted in, to provide strength. She had added NOS ports and sensory equipment to handle it, and the total gain was about 100 more horsepower, and the top speed going from 241 to over 300.

She had it all planned out, now she just had to audit to the McLaren Company to see if they would produce the car, or, if failing that, she would somehow get a longtail version, and modify it.

Sasuke, genuinely interested, peered closer at the screen, admiring the rotating car and the specs laid out on the right hand side of the screen.

"Whoa, it looks awesome, Sakura!" He exclaimed, grinning. She blushed.

"Thanks, Sasuke." She said. She closed the program. She put the laptop on the floor, leaning over Sasuke to do it.

Sasuke blushed as she leaned over his lap, then she was up. She jumped off the bed, and grabbed his hand. She pulled him along down the stairs, to the kitchen. She opened the fridge, and grabbed a can of pepsi.

"Last one." She shrugged, pulling him to the back of the house. They went out onto the back porch, and Sakura pulled a chair up beside another one, sitting down and motioning for Sasuke to follow. He did, and started to relax. Sakura was on his right, and Sasuke closed his eyes as he felt the warm sun beating down on him. He heard the pepsi open with a hiss, but didn't think anything of it.

Sakura looked over at him, and admired his style of dress.. He had a pure black T- shirt on, with the Dragonforce logo on it, and a wrist band on his right arm. On his left he had a white bandage that wound around his wrist. Sakura knew that he liked to dirtbike a lot, and figured that was how he had injured his wrist. She knew there were a couple dirtbikes in the garage, and figured that they could take them for a ride later. Police never came to this tiny suburb, and if they did, Sakura doubted they would bust two teenagers on dirtbikes, riding around on the blacktop. He had a pair of black shorts on, they came down past his knees. They used to be cargo pants, but he had cut them, for some reason.

She grinned, and reached over, her pepsi in her hand. She tilted it slowly, making sure that his eyes stayed closed. She tipped the can a bit more, and pepsi splashed all over his neck. Sasuke's eyes shot open, and he jumped up, gasping.

"Holy sh--!" He gasped, yanking his shirt off. He dried his neck and chest off, and dropped his shirt onto the ground.

Sakura giggled, then her face heated up as she caught sight of him. Sakura's eyes widened, and she gasped as she saw a lean body, with slightly developed abs, and nice shoulders. He also had some chest muscles going on, and he stared back at her, uncomprehendingly.

She adverted her eyes, and focussed on the yard stretched out below her. Sasuke sat back down, but didn't close his eyes, instead choosing to watch Sakura very carefully. A few minutes passed by in silence, before Sakura glanced at Sasuke again. She held out her hand, the can of pop in it, and he stiffened, thinking she was going to throw it on him.

She giggled, and continued to hold it toward him. Sasuke relaxed, and accepted the can of pop, taking a swallow. He tilted his head back, and his black hair shifted slightly in the wind. He swallowed, and passed the can back to Sakura. She accepted it, and put it on the deck, yawning and stretching, putting her arms behind her head. She looked down at herself, and grimaced. She was still in her school clothes, and it was Friday.

"Be back in a second." She said, getting up. Sasuke watched her leave, then turned back to staring at the veiw from her porch. A few minutes later she was back, changed from her pants and shirt to a red bikini. Around her waist, she had a thin cloth, designed to cover her hips, but the wind was blowing it around, and her red bikini was visible through it. Sasuke blushed, and immediately looked away, before slowly glancing back. She walked over to the patio railing, and stood there, leaning on it. Sasuke looked at her, and she looked back at him over her shoulder, smiling. She made a 'come here' motion with her hand, and Sasuke got up, walking over. He stood beside her, and followed her gaze, out into her large backyard. Her backyard trailed off into a wooded area, and they stood there for a minute, in silence. A gentle gust of wind blew Sakura's red hair about, and she blushed, gathering it up, taking an elastic off her wrist, and fixing her hair into a single ponytail. She glanced sideways Sasuke, and shifted her weight toward him. Sasuke didn't notice, and a few seconds later, Sakura leaned against him. Sasuke blushed at the close contact, and summoned up his courage. He put his arm around her shoulders, and risked a look down at her.

She looked up at him just as he looked down to her, and they stared deep into each others eyes, both blushing deeply. This was the first time either of them had gotten this close, or felt the things they were feeling.

Sasuke leaned down, and closed his eyes. Their lips were inches apart, when they heard footsteps in the house.

They quickly broke apart, embarrassed at what they almost did, and Sasuke's father came out onto the deck, holding a beer.

"Comeon, son, we're going down to the store, to pick up some charcoal." He said. Sasuke fell back into his shy, quiet routine, and nodded, putting his hands in his pockets. He was walking back through the house, Sakura behind him, when he felt her hand on his elbow. His father walked ahead out the door, and Sasuke turned around. Sakura hugged him tightly, and Sasuke put his arms around her, feeling her body against his. His heart was beating rapidly, and he wondered if she thought of him as more than just a friend. More than just a good friend.

He let go, and walked away.

"See ya in a few." He said, walking out to the car. He got in, and his father reversed down the driveway, engaging first gear. He slammed the gas, and the rear wheels spun on the gravel and sand on the road, before getting grip and tearing down the road.

Sakura sighed now that he was gone, and wondered what the pain in her chest meant. She had often felt sad when she couldn't be around Sasuke, and now she leaned against the wall, sighing. She clenched her hand to her chest, and stared at the floor. Ayame came around the corner, and saw her daughter leaning against the wall, and she stopped. She set her beer down on the floor, and took her daughters hand.

"What's wrong, Sakura? Are you okay? Did Sasuke do something?" She asked.

Sakura shook her head.

"No, he didn't do anything wrong...except leave." She said, turning around and walking up to her room. Ayame stared after her, trying to figure out what she meant, then it clicked.

'Aww, that's cute. She's sad because Sasuke left for a minute.' Ayame thought, picking up her beer. She walked back out to where the rest of the gang was sitting around, talking about cars and days gone by, laughing and joking. More friends had arrived, Bankotsu, and a few of his friends, and a few other people.

About fifteen minutes later, Sakura heard the car pull into the drive, and she raced down the stairs, wanting to see Sasuke. She yanked open the door and ran down into the drive, as the yellow Stingray parked. Sasuke got out of the front, and Sakura crashed into him, hugging him tightly, immediately cheering up. Sasuke blushed, and it seemed to him that everyone had witnessed the hug, but they were all busy talking and drinking to notice, and those who did notice, didn't care, almost as if it were expected.

Sakura let go of him, and pulled him away, leading him back to the porch as the ghetto blaster started up. Sakura, back on the porch, closed the sliding door, and the noise died away. She turned to Sasuke and pushed him down into his seat, before climbing into his lap, sitting between his legs, and resting her head on his chest. They sat like that awhile, just getting used to the feeling of being closer to each other. eventually, Sasuke put his arm around her waist, holding onto her. He began to rub her stomach, aware that she was still in a bikini. She moaned, and arched her back, Sasuke's hand sliding up to just below her breast. He blushed, and slid his hand back down to her stomach. She giggled, and turned around, resting her chin on her arms, and her arms on his still naked chest. She stared into his eyes, and tilted her head to the side, admiring his features.

Sasuke stared at her, and wondered why she didn't already have a boyfriend, she sure was beautiful enough.

Sakura propped herself up on her hands, and leaned in closer, wanting so bad to kiss him. Sasuke closed his eyes, and just as they were about to kiss, the patio door was thrown open, and the gang poured through the door, laughing. Sakura jumped off Sasuke, and stood up, hoping that no one noticed. Sasuke sat up, and stared at the ground, blushing.

Their lips had touched, briefly, not really a kiss, but they had touched.

The barbeque was out here, thats why they had come onto the patio. Sakura grumbled to herself, and sat in Sasuke's lap. Sasuke put his arm around her waist, and spotted InuYasha watching him. He nodded to him, and continued to rub her stomach. The group kept laughing and partying, firing up the barbeque, and suddenly Sakura remembered her idea.

"Hey wanna take the dirtbikes out for a ride?" She asked, getting up and looking at Sasuke.

"Sure!" He said, getting up. They went down to the garage, and Sakura got on her green dirtbike, kicking back the kickstand.

Sasuke moved over to the yellow one, and got on, swaying it from side to side. He heard nothing sloshing in the tank, so he unscrewed the tank, peering in. There was a tiny amount of gas left, enough to get him to the station down the street. He pulled in the clutch, and used his heel to kick the kickstarted open. He flipped the handle out, and kicked down harshly, twisting the throttle. The bike started on the first try, and he revved it up, still holding the clutch with his left hand. He waited until Sakura got her bike started, hers taking a few more attempts. She finally got it started, and pinned the throttle, revving the engine loudly. She toed the gearshift, and she heard the transmission kick into first. She slowly let the clutch out, twisting the throttle. Sasuke followed her, down the driveway, careful not to hit any of the cars in the driveway. If he turned right, it lead toward the highway, but if he went to the left, it lead deeper into the quiet suburb. As he turned left onto the blacktop, he pinned the throttle, his back wheel spinning rapidly on the dirt and gravel. He straightened out, and pulled ahead of Sakura, pulling in the clutch and upshifting. Sakura kept up with him, and he pulled over close to her.

"I gotta get to the gas station!" He yelled over the blowing wind, and she nodded. Sasuke saw the bare street ahead of him, and pulled onto the yellow divider line, pinning the throttle and leaning back. He popped the bike into a wheelie, and tore down the road. He sped up, keeping his balance, and tried upshifting. Carefully, he pulled in the clutch, the bike lurching as bike temporarily lost power. He upshifted, and twisted the throttle, now doing about 63 miles an hour down the road. He looked over at Sakura, still in her bikini, and grinned. He saw a few people on dirtbikes on the side of the road, and one person in the driveway on a four-wheeler, and waved to them as he tore by on his rear wheel. He saw the gas station up ahead, and dropped his front wheel down, letting up on the gas, the whining engine dying slowly. He turned in, and squeezed the front brake as he rolled over the sidewalk, twisting the throttle as he rolled over the gravelly sidewalk. His bike skidded to the right, and he let off the throttle, pulling up to the gas pump. He filled his tank up, and offered to pay for Sakura, but she shook her head, her tank was already full. After he paid, he started his bike, and followed Sakura, because she said she knew where there was a path that lead to a wooded area that they could hit some jumps on.

He followed her back the way they came, and they turned in the driveway where the guys on the fourwheeler and bikes had been. They were still there, and they yelled out to Sakura, and she ignored them. They glared at Sasuke, and he glared back, wondering what they're problem was. They shot up the driveway, and at the end of it was a path that lead away from their property, into some woods. They shot down the dirt path, accelerating hard, and at the end was a tiny dirt mound that someone had shaped into a jump. Sakura hit it first, and got about 5 feet of air. Sasuke hit it hard, pulling up as he did so. As he reached the apex of his jump, he pushed forward, while kicking up with his heels, leveling the bike out at 7 feet. He slammed back down to the dirt, and pinned the throttle, catching up to Sakura. He passed her wide open, and took a left turn hard, putting his foot down, and skidding the bike around the corner. He came down a straight-away, tilted sharply downhill, filled by rocks and boulders. At the end of the hill was a huge rise, and Sasuke took it in fourth gear. He came off the rise, with Sakura right behind him, laughing, and he kicked down with his heels, throwing the bike ahead of him. He was stretched out, and let go with one hand, superman form. He saw the ground approaching, and quickly grabbed the handle, pulling the bike toward him. He got back on the seat, and landed, his feet almost slipping off the pegs.

He tore by the trees that surrounded him, and bounced over a rocky section, spotting a turnoff up ahead. He took it, and saw that it went almost straight uphill. He downshifted and stood up, revving the bike, attacking the uphill slope. He heard the engine revving high, and he started to slow. He was almost standing still, barely moving, when he crested the top of the hill, his back wheel spinning wildly as he leveled out and took the weight off the rear wheel. He stopped, and saw the downhill section stretching out below him, and the gas station beyond that. They had come all the way around the station, to the back of it. Sakura came up behind him, and stopped. The angle of the downhill section was deep, and Sasuke grinned.

"Race ya down." He said, pinning the throttle.

Sakura laughed and raced down the hill after him, and they tore down the hill, almost reaching 100 MPH. They came off the grassy area, and jumped their bikes onto the blacktop, tearing toward the house.

Sakura laughed, and shut her bike off, Sasuke pulling up beside her. He shut his bike off, and glanced at her, realizing that she was full of dirt and mud.

"Hey, you better take a shower before you eat, your pretty dirty." He said, smirking. She looked down at herself, and shook her head.

"Your right," She said, walking toward the house. "I gotta take a shower."

Sasuke headed out onto the patio while Sakura headed for the shower. He sat down in his seat, and accepted a plate of food that Ayame offered him.

"Where's Sakura?" She asked, sitting down beside him.

"She went to take a shower, she was covered in mud from the dirt biking." He said, picking up his hamburger. He bit onto it, and leaned back in his chair, watching the sun set on the party.

"Hey, InuYasha! Bonfire tonight!" Bankotsu said, laughing. Kane hoisted a bottle of beer in approval of the idea, and turned the meat on the grill. About half an hour later, Sakura came out, flicking her wet hair over her shoulder. Sasuke glanced at her, and grinned. She had changed into a pair of green shorts, and a green T-shirt. Kane picked up his shirt from the deck, and felt it. The pepsi stain was long since dry, and he slipped it on over his head, relishing the heat that came off it, for it had been sitting in the sun. He got up, and reached into his pocket. He took out his MP3 player, and walked over to the stereo, plugging it into it with the USB cord. He flicked through his songs, until he found his favorite song. A few seconds later, the sounds of Dragonforce began to rip out the speakers, the song Operation Ground And Pound heavy in the air.

He grinned, and walked back to his seat, only to find Sakura sitting in it, laughing at him.

"You lost it, Sasuke, better luck next time." She said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh you think so eh?" He asked, bending down. Ayame laughed as Sasuke picked her up easily, his arms around her waist, and he carried her over to the railing of the porch. He set her on the railing, and looked up at her. She giggled, and pushed him away, hopping off the railing. She ran back over to the seat, but Sasuke dived toward it, a bit faster than she. He landed on the chair, and she fell into his lap, giggling uncontrollably. He hugged her, and got up, letting her sit down. He dropped onto the floor next to her, and she reached toward him. She ran her fingers through his hair, and put her arm around his shoulders. They stayed like that for awhile, talking to each other as the grown-ups associated with each other.

"Hey, Sasuke, you're almost eighteen, right?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yeah, in a month, why?" He asked. In response, Bankotsu threw a bottle of beer at him. Sasuke caught it easily, and looked at it.

"Fer God sakes, don't give him that!" Kane said. Bankotsu slapped him on the shoulder. à

"Loosen up! He isn't driving, there's no school tomorrow, and he's around adults!" Banktsu said. "Besides," He said, leaning in closer to whisper. "He'll wake up tomorrow with a hell of a hangover, and probably never touch the stuff again."

Sasuke waited a few minutes for it to settle down, before twisting off the top. He cautiously smelled it, before taking a small drink. He swallowed, and decided that while he didn't mind the taste, he wasn't too fond of it.

"What's so special about this?" He asked. "Ain't that great if ya ask me."

Everyone laughed.

"Boy, you'd be the first to take his first drink of alcohol and actually like it." Bankotsu said. "It's an acquired taste."

Sasuke nodded, and set it down beside his plate. He kept on eating, and didn't notice Sakura reach down and take his bottle. She looked around, and took a drink while no one was looking, before dropping the bottle down next to Sasuke's leg.

Sasuke looked up at her, and she shrugged.

"What?" She asked, innocently. Not knowing that she had taken a drink, he merely shrugged.

"Nothing." He said, turning back to his food. She kept doing that all throughout the night, taking small drinks, until the bottle was almost empty. Sasuke suddenly picked up his bottle, and looked at it.

"What the hell...?" He said, and caught Bankotsu's glance.

"Good man! Good man!" Bankotsu laughed, picking up another one and throwing it to him.

"But..ahh whatever..." He said, catching it.

Sasuke stumbled up the stairs, and fell into Sakura's bed, tired as hell. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table, and saw that it was 4 in the morning. He groaned and listened to the grown-ups outside, laughing and carrying on. He heard Sakura climbing the stairs, and felt her drop into bed beside him. He hadn't drunken any, but Sakura was gigglish, and he guessed that was where his beer had went. He moved over for her, and opened his eyes, looking at her.

Her cheeks were slightly red, and she jumped on top of him, pinning him down.

"Tired, Sasuke?" She teased, leaning toward him. He nodded. She giggled.

"Guess we better goto bed, then..." She said, leaning down and kissing him. It caught him by surprise, and he moaned. She ran her fingers down his chest, and pulled away slowly, smiling at him. She rolled off him, and laid down next to him, pulling the covers over them.

"Good night, Sasuke." She said, snuggling up against him. He blushed.

"G'night."

HEHE end chapter 1.


	2. Chocolate fetish

Burnout: Legends.

Sasuke awoke, and groaned. He was so tired. He looked at the alarm clock, and saw that it was 6:46 the next day, in the morning. He had gone to bed around three or four, so he had only slept about two hours. He could hear the adults _still_ partying, but now they had moved inside, and were at the table downstairs, probably playing poker and gambling. He felt movement next to him, and he looked down. Sakura was stretched out beside him, her eyes closed. Her clothes were messy, but she was still clothed. Sasuke rolled onto his side, and watched her sleep, gazing at her peaceful face. _She is so beautiful..._ He thought, reaching out and sliding a stray strand of hair out of her face. As he moved it off to the side of her head, he noticed that she had something in her hair. Sitting up, he bent over her, and examined her. He realized that her ears were pinned back flat to her head. Her dog-like ears, just like her fathers. Sasuke didn't know about them, and he stopped, staring at her, deep in thought. He reached over, and undid the clasp that held her ears down, and they unfolded, sticking straight up. Sasuke held his breath as Sakura moaned, rolling over toward him slightly. He waited a few minutes, to see if she would wake up, and when she didn't he reached over to the other side of her, and undid that clasp too. Now both of her furry, dog-like ears were out, and Sasuke drew back to view her. It lent an appearance of cuteness and innocence to her, and Sasuke couldn't see why she would hide something like that. Sakura, now starting to wake up, reached out, and since Sasuke was sitting up, she couldn't feel his body next to her. She moaned, and her eyebrows creased, before she opened her eyes, looking around for Sasuke. She saw him sitting up in bed, staring at her with a curious expression on his face. As she came to her senses, she realized that she was extremely hungry, and that her hair was messy. She smiled at Sasuke.

"Good morning." She said, reaching up to run her fingers through her hair. As she did so, she felt her fingers bump into her exposed ears, and she paused. Her red hair fell into her face as she looked down, stunned.

_'So that's what he was staring at me weird for...Oh God, what have I done? He's gonna hate me for sure now...'_

She pulled away from him, and turned around, reaching up with both hands and pulling on her ears. She hated them, and if Sasuke didn't like her anymore because of them, then she was really going to be pissed. She didn't know what to do, and her face burned with shame as she dared not look at him. She heard him move off the bed, and assumed that he was trying to get away from her. She heard his gentle foot steps on the carpet, and figured that he was heading for the door. Instead, he moved around to the other side of the bed, and kneeled down in front of her.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" He asked, wondering why she was acting so strangely. Sakura let go of her ears, and raised her head to look at him.

"Well, you know I'm a freak now, you might as well just leave." She said angrily, glaring at him. Sasuke, taken by surprise at her outburst, fell silent, trying to process what she was saying.

"What are you talking about, Sakura?" He asked, standing up and placing his hands on her shoulders. He pushed her back down, so that she was laying on her back, and couldn't avoid his gaze. He leaned over her, staring into her eyes.

She struggled to get free for a second, but gave up when she realized that it was futile. She closed her eyes, but was too slow. A tear leaked out of the corner of her eye, and slid down her cheek.

"Sakura, Jesus, tell me what's wrong!" Sasuke said, getting worried.

"Go." She whispered. "Just go. Leave me alone."

Sasuke straddled her waist, and loosened her grip on her wrists. As soon as he did, she yanked her hands free, and put them around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke, still confused, put his arms around her, and pulled her up off the bed, letting her stand. She leaned against him, her face on his shoulder, and refused to let go. This was plenty fine with Sasuke, and he continued to hold her, feeling her chest move with each breath she took. Sasuke knew she would talk when she ws ready.

It was a good ten minutes of holding her in silence before anything happened. Sakura slowly raised her head, and looked at Sasuke.

"Do you think I'm a freak?" She asked softly. Sasuke shook his head.

"I still don't know what the hell you're talking about." He said. Sakura pointed to her ears.

"These hellish things." She said. "Now that you know about them, do you think I'm a freak?" She asked, afraid of the answer.

In response, Sasuke led her over to stand in front of the mirror. He was standing right behind her, and he put his hand on her shoulder.

"You stand there and tell me you look like a freak, I'll be happy to tell you you're wrong." Sasuke said. He gently spun her around, and leaned down, kissing her on the lips. It was a small kiss, for Sasuke wasn't an expert at such things, but Sakura knew that he meant it.

"I don't see you any different than I did before I knew about your dog ears." Sasuke said, meaning it. He reached up, then hesitated.

"May I?" He asked. Sakura nodded, and Sasuke reached up, gently rubbing her ears between his fingers. The fur was pure white, like InuYasha's, and contrasted sharply against her red hair, but as far as Sasuke was concerned, anybody who didn't like it or was too narrow minded to accept it could go straight to hell. He liked her triangular, dog-like ears. He began to run his fingers through her hair, at the base of her ears, occaisionally rubbing his fingers against her ears, earning a small moan or smirk. She closed her eyes, and leaned against him, wondering how he could make her feel so good. Sasuke pulled her back to the bed, and laid down, pulling her down with him. She had gotten over her ears, and was cuddling up against Sasuke. Sasuke continued to rub her ears, assuring her that she was beautiful in every way and that her ears were delightful apendages on her body.

"Your beautiful, Sakura, never change, and your ears are just another part of you that I get to love, and I hope that I get to see much more of your beautiful body..." He trailed off, realizing what he had just said, and sat there blushing, hoping he didn't get slapped. Sakura just giggled, and put her arm on his chest, rubbing it with her palms. She leaned in close to him, and kissed him on the mouth.

"Thanks, Sasuke, this means a lot to me, I'm glad you understand. I honestly don't know what I would have done if you had have ditched me because of the ears." She said. Sasuke shook his head.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Your too beautiful for me to not like, and theres more to just looks. I like you for who you are, as well as how you look, Sakura." He said.

"But if you really wanna thank me...then I got the perfect payback." He said, smirking.

"What's that?" She asked, somewhat warily.

"Another kiss." Sasuke said simply. Sakura laughed.

"Oh Sasuke, you could have gotten that any time you wanted." She said, leaning down to kiss his soft lips. She still hadn't deeply kissed him yet, and couldn't wait until the opportunity arose, but until then, she would be satisfied with a simple kiss. Sasuke reached up, and began scratching her ears again, this time hitting a spot right at the base of her right ear. Sakura started purring, blushing even as she did so, for she had no control over it. It just happened whenever she was extremely pleased or pleasured.

Sasuke laughed.

"Aww, that's cute." He said, getting out of bed. He walked downstairs to make breakfast, leaving a very happy, yet aroused 15 year old girl alone with just her thoughts and feelings for the boy downstairs.

Sakura stretched out on the bed, on her stomach, chin on her folded arms. She inhaled through her nose, and caught the scent of Sasuke on the sheets. She moved over to his side of the bed, and sighed. It was still warm. She pulled the blankets up around her and pulled her knees up to her chest, closing her eyes. She was comforted by his scent, and started to fall back to sleep, thinking about him.

Sasuke came back up into the room, carrying the plates of food. He set them down on the bedside table, and moved to the bed. Sakura was lying down, covered up to the neck by the blanket. He grinned, and slowly pulled them back. Sakura shivered as the cold air hit her, waking her up, and Sasuke laid down beside her, pulling the blankets back over them. Sakura opened her eyes, and saw Sasuke lying beside her. She moved closer to him, pressing her body up against his, making him blush. She didn't care, and she slid her hand up his shirt, rubbing his stomach. She gripped the hem of it, and began to pull it off him, exposing his bare chest. She rolled on top of him, and began to kiss him everywhere, her hands exploring his body. Sasuke groaned, and grabbed her wrists.

"Hey, come on, stop." He said, sitting up. Sakura stopped, and backed off, staring at him. Sasuke leaned back against the head-board, and grabbed his plate. He motioned for Sakura to join him, and she did, sitting close beside him. He passed her the other plate, and began eating, not noticing how Sakura would stop eating every few minutes to run her eyes over his body.

Awhile later, Sasuke got up, taking the empty plate from Sakura. She stayed on the bed, and stared after him as he walked down the hall. As soon as he was out of her sight, he sighed, and leaned against the wall. She was killing him. He wanted so bad to hold her and let her do all those things to him that he knew she wanted to do, but he knew where it would lead, and figured that InuYasha wouldn't be so happy about that. Sasuke shook his head, and kept on going, walking down the stairs and into the kitchen, putting the plates in the sink. He glanced down at himself, and wondered if he could use the shower. The adults had gone to bed, finally, and Sasuke figured that they wouldn't mind. He went downstairs, and looked through the dryer, finding what he needed. He walked back upstairs and into the bathroom, locking the door.

Sasuke came out of the bathroom, shaking his head, water droplets flying everywhere. He was now wearing a pair of black shorts that he had found in the dryer, presumably belonging to InuYasha. They hung down past his knees, and he liked that. He hadn't found a shirt, but he didn't care, for the sun was shining, and it was going to be a hot day anyway. He threw his clothes into the washer, and walked back upstairs, hearing music. As he opened the door to Sakura's room, he saw her standing in front of her mirror, combing her wet hair. He knew that her house had two bathrooms, both with showers, so he didn't think anything of it. Sasuke leaned against the door, and watched her comb her hair, hips swaying slightly as she hummed along with her music. Sasuke wondered how he was ever able to restrain himself from giving in to her, now that he thought about it. Here was a totally beautiful girl throwing herself at him, and he didn't do anything. Off-handedly, Sasuke figured that he better do something soon or he might lose her affections.

Sasuke walked over to her, and slid his arms around her waist, from behind. She gasped as she realized that he had been watching her, and blushed when she felt his fingers on her stomach. Sasuke slid his hands over her stomach, and down to her hips. He slid his hands back up her body, to her shoulders, and he began to rub them.

A few minutes later, Sakura had completely relaxed, and was leaning her back against Sasuke's chest as she stood there, eyes half closed. Sasuke picked up the brush from the dresser and made her stand a few inches away from him. She sighed at the loss of body contact, but did as she was told. Sasuke began to run the brush through her hair, and he gently freed all the tangles. He was concentrating on the ends of her hair, and when he got all the tangles out, he moved to the top of her skull. Being a bit taller than her helped. He set the bulky brush down, and picked up a slender, thin comb. He began to slowly comb her hair and bangs, the comb's teeth occaisionally sliding against her furry ears. She moaned in subtle pleasure whenever he did this, for he wasn't doing it hard, so it didn't hurt, it actually felt rather good. Finally, Sasuke put the comb down, and Sakura opened her eyes. Sasuke had combed her red hair straight, and it almost reached her lower back. Her bangs were long and straight, and hung down in front of her face. She gently pushed them aside, and smiled at Sasuke in the mirror.

She turned around, and grinned at him, her eyes sparkling in the sunlight that streamed in through her open window.

"Let's go, Sasuke!" She said, grabbing his hand. Sasuke silently thanked God that she wasn't coming onto him anymore, and noticed that now, and the night before, her eyes were sparkly and full of life, but the whole time she had been after him, her eyes were a bit glazed over, and her voice had been a bit huskier. He shook his head, and forgot about it, deciding to think about other things instead. She was dressed in a pair of red and black camouflaged cargo pants, low around her hips, and her tight T-shirt matched the pants, the red and black camouflaged design standing out. Sasuke thought she was downright sexy, but didn't say anything.

"So, Sasuke," Sakura said, walking beside him. They were heading for the corner store, the gas station. "Did your dad ever mention anything about racing a McLaren F1 at all?" She asked. She was barefoot, and the pavement was beginning to heat up from the sun. Sasuke thought about it for a second before shaking his head.

"No, but I'll ask him." He said. He knew what a McLaren F1 was. It was parked in Sakura's garage, but if it was ever in any races, he didn't know. His dad didn't talk much about the past, but when he did, it was to teach Sasuke a lesson.

Sakura saw a few teenagers up ahead, messing around on pocket bikes.

"Dammit!" She said, covering her ears. Sasuke shook his head. It pissed him off that she had to go around covering herself up because people made fun of her, just based on the fact that she had a pair of dog ears.

He gently pulled her hands off her head, and she looked at him questioningly. Sasuke shook his head.

"Don't worry, they won't say a thing." He said. Sakura looked doubtful, but she nodded. She didn't cover up her ears, but she stared at the ground as they walked past. One of the kids, he looked to be about eighteen, stared at her. He was straddling a lime green pocket bike, and he revved it a couple times. His friends followed his gaze, and immediately started laughing.

"What a weirdo!" One of them said, unscrewing his gas cap.

"Yeah, what the hell is up with her?" Another one said, coasting around the group. The first guy stood up swiftly, his pocket bike tipping over and landing on it's side.

"A better question is, what the hell is wrong with you two?" The guy asked, angrily.

"Leave the damn girl alone, just 'cause you two are complete losers, doesn't give you the right to insult someone like that." He said.

Sasuke heard all the comments, as did Sakura, and Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"Stop for a sec." He said, looking over to the group. Sakura, already feeling bad, stopped without objecting. A few seconds later, the three of them headed over, and stopped in front of Sakura and Sasuke. They were silent for a second.

"Well? Speak up, retards!" The guy in the black T-shirt said. The other two looked at Sakura.

"We're sorry for insulting you, and calling you weird." They said, glancing at Sasuke, hoping he didn't decide to beat the hell out of them. The third guy caught their glances, and laughed.

"I wouldn't blame the guy for smashing you two, I sure would. And if he comes after you two later, don't expect me to help ya." The guy said. One of the guys, his apology said, sneered at Sakura and walked away, back to his bike. The second guy offered his hand to her, and Sakura hesitated. She reached out, and shook his hand, accepting his apology. The third guy nodded.

"Sorry to have bothered you." He said, nodding to them. They walked away, and Sasuke grinned.

"Not everybody will hate you, Sakura." He said, and they continued walking. Sakura nodded, and felt a little bit better. They continued walking, and they talked about their common interests for awhile, mainly cars. Sasuke knew that she was still working avidly on her McLaren GTR, or Longtail version, but where she was gonna get a GTR was anybodys guess.

"You know," Sasuke said, "I heard a rumor that McLaren was designing another car, McLaren F2, but I doubt that it's true, because the name is completely oxy-moronic. I mean, who would make a car with the designation F1, then create a faster car with the name F2, because McLaren also manages an F1 racing team, and to design a car and name it F2 would be stupid. F2 is what they call the slower class of open wheeled racing cars." Sasuke said, laughing.

(A/N I ACTUALLY did hear this rumor, and I almost pissed myself laughing. The guy who came up with it was probably trying to create a hype on the forums, but obviously wasn't thinking when he created the myth.)

Sakura grinned. "Yeah, that'll be the day they call a car F2, ne?" She asked, walking into the store. Sakura bought a bottle of pop, and a Caramel bar, while Sasuke just got a Dr. Pepper. They walked back out into the sunlight, and headed for the park. They crossed the empty street, and walked into the park, finding shade under a large tree. There were a few kids there, but they were too far away to bother them, and they climbed onto the picnic table, sitting on it. Sasuke opened his bottle, and took a drink, and set his bottle down on the table, behind and to the left of him so he wouldn't hit it with his elbow. Sakura was on his right, and he glanced over at her as she slowly unwrapped the bar. She glanced sideways at him, and broke off a piece of chocolate, placing it on her tongue and sucking on it. The chocolate slowly melted away, and the caramel slowly flooded onto her tongue. She leaned toward Sasuke and kissed him. Sasuke, caught by surprise, froze, and she took the opportunity. She slowly slid her tongue into his mouth, and put her hand on the back of his neck. Sasuke returned the kiss, his tongue meeting hers, and he tasted the chocolate and the caramel. He blushed as he realized that this was his first kiss like this, and he closed his eyes, putting his arms around her. She moved closer, and set the bar down, reaching up to stroke his cheek. She left a chocolate trail down the side of his cheek, from her fingertips, but she didn't notice, all she cared about was kissing him. All too soon, they broke apart, and Sasuke opened his eyes to see a blushing Sakura looking at him. He felt something warm on his cheek, and he reached up, touching his cheek. As he looked at his fingertips, he noticed the chocolate on them. He looked back at Sakura, and she shrugged.

"I'll get it off for you..." She said, leaning in close. She licked his cheek a few times, getting the chocolate off. She kissed his cheek, and picked up his hand. She licked his fingertips slowly, enjoying the taste of both the chocolate, and his skin. She looked at him again, and grinned naughtily.

"And that was just one piece of chocolate, Sasuke. There's still the whole bar left."

Sasuke blushed, and Sakura laughed. She broke off a large piece, and started sucking on it. She loved the taste of chocolate and caramel. She held the piece out to Sasuke, and he took it, putting it in his mouth and letting it melt. She broke off another piece, and pushed Sasuke down on the picnic table. She took the piece of warm, half melted chocolate and gently smeared it around on his chest and stomach. Sasuke groaned as the warm semi-liquid was spread on his chest, and looked up into Sakura's eyes as she smiled down at him. She leaned down and kissed him again, and he ran his hands down her back. He felt her forcing her tongue into his mouth, and he gave in, opening his mouth. He shared the chocolate he had with her, moaning as her fingers ran over his chest and her tongue slid against his, the taste of chocolate and caramel thick on both of their tongues. She finally pulled away, and straddled his hips, staring down at him as he lay on his back. She placed her hands on his stomach, and slowly slid forward, until her hands were on his shoulders, and her body was low, almost touching his. She tilted her head down, and slowly licked at his chest, still smeared with chocolate. She took her time, admiring his body and licking at him every so often, dragging it out.

When she was finished, she reached down and broke off another piece, holding it between her fingers. It started to melt, and it coated her fingers with chocolate and caramel. She lifted her shirt a bit, and slowly smeared it around on her stomach. She stayed straddling him for a minute, letting him gaze at her smooth stomach for a minute, and also for another reason. The chocolate was starting to run down her stomach, and as it neared her waist band, she gently thrust her hips forward. It had the desired effect on both Sasuke and her pants. Sasuke closed his eyes and moaned as his body responded to her touch, and the waist band of her pants was moved forward a bit, allowing the chocolate to run deeper down her body. Sasuke opened his eyes, and stared at the body of the beautiful girl that straddled him, and he listened to her breathe as she ran her fingers over her stomach, her eyes closed. Sasuke reached up, and began to rub her stomach, occaisionally intertwining his fingers with hers, the chocolate making both of their fingers slippery. Sasuke sat up, and she got off his lap. It was her turn to lay down and be enjoyed. Sasuke lifted her shirt a bit higher, and dipped his head down, kissing her stomach. He started to lick her stomach, closing his eyes and licking at her with long, slow strokes. He stopped a few times to kiss her and listen to her breathe, her breath coming a bit faster. Once, after he kissed her, he slid his hand around her slender neck, and kissed her throat, then her collarbone. He pulled back down to her stomach, his hand rubbing lightly against her breasts. She shuddered as he did that, and he smirked. He licked her stomach some more, and gripped her hips in his hands as he gently slid the tip of his tongue into her belly button. She moaned and bucked her hips toward him as his tongue slid lower. He let go of her hips and slowly slid his hands down to her pants, undoing the button. He slowly slid the zipper of her pants down, and opened the two flaps of her pants. Her red panties were revealed, as well as a trail of chocolate that had slid down her smooth skin, stopping at her panties. Sasuke hooked his fingers around her pants, and gently pulled them down a bit, revealing more of her sexy hips, and her once hidden sex was now revealed, albeit still clothed by the red panties. He reached up, and started to rub the chocolate into her skin, making the tiny trail into a larger chocolate smear that he could lick off. His hand went a bit lower, and what he rubbed next had nothing to do with chocolate.

As he rubbed her through her panties, she gasped and moaned, tilting her head back, and thrusting her hips into his hand, wanting more. Sasuke smiled, and leaned up, back to the chocolate. He began to lick the chocolate, right down to the panties. He gripped them in his teeth, and slowly pulled them down an inch or two, revealing her smooth, shaved body. He was less than an inch from her sex, and he wanted so bad to take her right now, but shouting and laughter brought them to their senses, and they realized that they were still in a park. With Sakura laid out on the table, everything they did was visible to anyone who looked their way, and Sasuke didn't like that.

He got up, and sat on the table, pulling Sakura into his lap, facing him. He began to kiss her, and she moaned as pressed her hips against him. Sasuke reached down, and began to rub her, making her stop the kiss to catch her breath, her head on his shoulder. At least with her facing him, some things were concealed, Sasuke thought.

He slowly inserted a finger into her, and she cried out in pleasure, gripping Sasuke's shoulders tightly.

He began to thrust into her, and a few seconds later, added another finger as she began to rock back and forth on him, grinding her hips, trying to get his finger deeper into her. Sasuke kissed her, and she returned the kiss, putting her arms around his neck. This being her first time, it didn't take much to set her off, and when Sasuke used his other hand to gently massage her breasts, she moaned and tilted her head back as an orgasm tore through her, and she gasped as Sasuke continued to gently finger her, even though she had orgasmed. She squeezed her eyes closed and moaned, begging him to stop.

Sasuke slowed, but didn't stop, and she started to catch her breath, the effects of her first orgasm starting to fade. She felt Sasuke withdraw his fingers, and felt him start to rub her again, slowly bringing her arousal down. After a few minutes of rubbing her, toying with her entrance, he stopped, and kissed her lips. He slid her panties back up, and buttoned her pants back up, sliding the zipper back up. She groaned, and put her hands on his arousal, squeezing him gently.

"What about you?" She asked, kissing his throat, his collarbone and lips.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Not here, it'll be too obvious. And I'm a bit shy." He confessed, hugging her. She giggled, and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Let me know when you're ready," She said. "We've still got the rest of the chocolate bar."


	3. Everyone knows

Burnout: Legends.

Sasuke grimaced at the image on his computer screen, but picked up the phone. He dialed the number, and a second later, it was answered by a business sounding man.

"Hello?" The man said, and Sasuke glanced at the computer screen.

"Yeah, I'm looking at your site, item number 5498, is it still for sale?" He asked. He heard a sigh on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, it's still for sale. Your a lifesaver, kid. You wanna buy that thing?" He asked, and Sasuke scrolled back up to the picture.

"Yeah, I'll take it. Everything. Not a damn piece missing, you hear?" Sasuke said.

"Sure kid, I'll even pay for the shipping myself, I'm just glad to get rid of the thing." The guy said.

"Send a confirmation email to me stating your name, address, and postal code, I'll get it up to you within two days."

Sasuke thought about it. Two days wasn't bad.

"What will it cost me to get it up here in a day?" Sasuke asked.

"Extra 2000 dollars." The guy said promptly. "The shippers would want to be paid overtime for hustling."

"Agreed." Sasuke said, hanging up. He stared at the picture on his screen for a few more minutes, before dropping his head onto the table, sighing.

"What the hell did I just buy?" He asked himself, opening up his email account. He sent the email confirming the buy, and within seconds an automated email was generated and sent back to him, with a big 'CONGRATULATIONS!' in the subject bar.

Sasuke ignored it, and logged off. He pushed the laptop away from him, and dropped his cell phone onto the floor beside his bed. He let himself fall back, and his head hit the pillow. He sighed, and closed his eyes. It had taken him nearly three days of constant searching, raiding forums, following dead end leads, googling it and everything else, but he finally had it.

He got up, and walked downstairs, opening the refridgerator. He found a pizza box in the bottom, and grabbed a piece, eating it cold. He walked out into his front yard and watched the traffic roar by on the road, a few metres from his front steps. His dad had gone out, taking the Stingray, which meant that if he wanted to get around, he could either walk, take a cab, or use his dirtbike. And as a much busier part of town, he doubted the cops would be as friendly as they were in Sakura's part of town.

Sakura.

He thought back to yesterday, and what they had done, and he cursed himself. He had never planned on doing that, it had just happened. He wished that he had resisted more, but it was all in the past now, so he didn't dwell on it. He walked into the garage, and saw his dirtbike, his pride and joy, sitting up on a stand. It was under the centre of the bike, and raised the back wheel off the ground, keeping it straight and balanced. He walked over to it, and sat down on the warm concrete. He had better hurry up and fix it, he thought, for today was Sunday, there was school tomorrow. He glanced up to the garage wall, lined with nails, and grinned at his dirtbike armor, his chest plate and shoulder pads, his gloves and helmet. He glanced down, and picked up a wrench, getting back to work on the engine.

An hour or two later, he was finished. He had replaced the faulty clutch line, and he made sure that all the fluid levels were correct, before taking it off the stand. He straddled the bike, and kicked down on the kickstarter hard, twisting the throttle as he did so. It started on the first try, and he smiled.

"Perfect."

He pulled in the clutch, and toed the shifter into first, releasing the clutch slowly. He felt the bike jerk, and realized that his wrist was too relaxed, pulling the throttle open a bit. He twisted the grip up, closing the throttle, and released the front brake. He slowly pulled out of the garage, and looked both ways for cops. Seeing none, he pulled out into the light Sunday traffic, and accelerated, testing out the clutch. With barely any vehicles on the road, it was the perfect place to test the new cable as he shifted through the gears. As he maxed out his last gear, he listened to the engine, carefully. It was high pitched and loud, like a buzz-saw, and it sounded good. He slowed, shifting back down, and he felt the wind stop blowing against him so hard. He turned around, and stopped. He revved the engine a few times, holding the front brake, and spotted his house, way way down the straight narrow road. He revved the engine up, and right as the rear wheel started to slip, spinning into a burnout, he released the front brake, the bike flying down the road. He upshifted a few times, speeding down the road faster than most cars. He saw a car pull out onto the road ahead of him, and he turned to the left, into the oncoming lane to pass it. He heard his engine skipping a few times, but it was normal at high speeds, for it was tuned for raw power, for jumps, not tuned for speed. The engine was used to being run at really low revs. Sasuke slowed, and turned up into his driveway, using the foot brake for the rear wheel to skid to a stop. A streak of black rubber was left on the concrete floor of the garage, but he didn't care. He shut the bike off, and put it back on the stand, grabbing a cloth and wiping it off. The exhaust, not too hot, for it wasn't run that long, was only mildly warm, and Sasuke wiped it off too. The chrome on the bike shone brightly, and the carbon fibreglass fender panels were clean. They were supposed to be made of plastic, but they looked ugly, so Sasuke had unbolted them when he got the bike, and replaced them. He kept them, and used them when he was just screwing around and didn't want to break anything, or in races where it was mandatory to have all plastic parts. Sasuke walked out of the garage, just in time to see his father pull up into the driveway. Sun glinted off the window, temporarily blinding Sasuke, before Sasuke moved.

"Great, your here. Can you give me a ride to Sakura's?" He asked, as his dad got out of the driver seat. His dad grinned at him, and stretched.

"Ummm...naw, I'd rather not." He said, watching his son's face fall.

"You can, though." Kane said, pushing his way past his son, tossing the keys over his shoulder. Sasuke caught the keys, and stared after his father.

"What? I can't drive yet!" He said, thinking his dad was joking. His father turned around.

"Oh my God, it isn't hard." He said, walking over. He opened the driver side door, and pointed at the floor.

"Right pedal is gas." He said, pointing at it. He moved to the shifter.

"Clutch in, upshift, clutch out. No such thing as a brake pedal, red lights, or stop signs." He said, shutting the door again. He started to walk away.

"Drive safe!" He called over his shoulder, dissappearing onto the house.

Sasuke stood there, staring at the keys in his hand, before grinning.

"Thanks dad!" He yelled, before jumping into the car.

He inserted the keys into the ignition, and out of habit, pumped the gas as he turned the key. Nothing happened. He mentally slapped himself, before pressing in on the clutch. He turned the key, and the engine started. He used his left foot to hold the clutch in, and his right foot to rev the engine. He adjusted the rearview mirror, and placed his hand on the shifter. There was no indicators, so he would have to wing it. He pushed it into what he thought was reverse, and let off the clutch a bit. The car started rolling forward, and he quickly slammed the brakes.

He tried to remember what his dad always did, and he hit the clutch again. He pulled the stick all the way back, and to the left, releasing the clutch again, very slowly. The car started to roll backward. Sasuke let it roll down to the edge of the driveway, before touching the brakes. He waited for a lone car to go by, and then released the brake, turning the wheel to the right.

Or he tried to.

He struggled with it, realized that it would take more than a turn off the hand. It wasn't as easy as riding a dirtbike, he thought, struggling with the wheel. There was no power steering, it was just a raw muscle car. He finally cranked the wheel to the right, and backed out onto the road. He stopped, and shifted into first, unaware that while he thought that he had pushed the stick directly forward, it had actually gone to the right a bit, into third. He released the clutch, and pressed the gas, and the car barely moved. He glanced down, and saw that it wasn't quite all the way to the left, and knew what had happened. He stopped, checked for cars, then quickly toed the clutch and shifted into first. He figured that he might as well give it a bit more gas, because cars were coming up behind him, starting to slow, and he didn't want to hold them up. Just incase he was in the wrong gear again. He pressed the gas halfway down, and the motor responded.

The noise was unlike anything he could remember, and the front of the car surged, the front wheels almost leaving the ground. The rear wheels squealed against the asphalt, barely heard over the roaring engine. Sasuke backed off the gas, and the car settled down.

The cars regular tachometer was replaced with a drag-type rev counter, and it was positioned on the dashboard, off to the side. Sasuke glanced at it, and saw that the numbers went from 0 to 9, all the way around the circular instrument. The red needle was wavering between two and three, and the engine was relatively quiet. Sasuke got used to the non power steering almost right away, and aimed his car toward the highway. As soon as he hit the onramp, he accelerated, heading for the far right lane. As soon as he was in the right lane, he accelerated further, hoping that he didn't screw up his shift. As the sound of the engine climbed into a deafening roar, Sasuke passed a few cars. He was getting used to the car, but still had a few more things to get familiar with. Just when Sasuke figured that the engine roar couldn't get any louder, and he reached for the shift stick, a light flashed on, and he saw it out of the corner of his eye. A small orange light, just under the special rev counter on the dash, had flicked on, signalling the shift point. Sasuke pressed the clutch, and pulled the stick halfway down, over to the right, and down again. He released the clutch, and immediately he heard a ginding sound. He cursed, and pulled the stick back futher, and the grinding stopped. He accelerated, the speedometre showing his current speed as 93 miles an hour.

The fastest he went in the car was 102 MPH, and as he pulled into Sakura's driveway, he hoped that he would get it going faster sometime.

Sakura heard a revving sound outside, and ran down the stairs, looking out the door. She saw the yellow Stingray in the driveway, and thought it was Kane. She ran out to the car to see if he had bought Sasuke along. As the door opened, and Sasuke stepped out, she froze.

"You drove here?" She asked, walking up to him. She hugged him, and kissed him, once again reassuring him that their relationship went beyond 'friends', and that the things that happened over the weekend weren't just the result of impulse and false feelings.

"Yeah, dad let me take the car." He said, pocketing the keys.

"So what you up to?" He asked, leaning against the car. She blushed, and looked away from him.

"Well, I'm kinda grounded, I think." She said.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Well, as soon as I walked into the house, my father smelled your scent all over me, and grilled me as to what happened."

"And what did you say?" Sasuke asked.

"I told him that you were just hugging me and stuff, but he said that it smelled like we had done something more, and I confessed." She said.

Sasuke froze.

_'Oh shit...'_ He thought.

"Then what?" He asked.

"Well, I told him what you did to me, and how you made me feel, how you respected me, and never came on to me even though I practically threw myself at you, and how even when you gave in and did start, that you only pleasured me, and you weren't thinking of yourself."

She looked at him, embarrassed.

"I also told him that it was my fault that you went that far, because I was doing all that stuff to you." She said.

Sasuke tried to process it all.

"So he knows that you were playing with the chocolate and everything, and it led into something more?" He asked.

"Well, he knows that I started it, and that I influenced your decisions, but he doesn't know about the chocolate." She said, sliding her arm around his waist.

"That'll be our little secret." She whispered, kissing him.

"But couldn't he smell the chocolate all over you?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but I told him it was because I was eating chocolate, and some of it melted, and it got a little messy."

Sasuke nodded slowly. "Okay...I gotcha." He said.

Just then, the door opened, and Ayame walked out.

"Sakura, I wa--"

She stopped as she saw the car, and Sakura and Sasuke leaning against it.

"Oh, hi Sasuke!" She said, smiling at him. He waved at her, and smiled back.

"Hey, Sakura, when you're done, I need your help inside, okay?" Ayame asked, turning back toward the house.

"Sure Mom." Sakura said.

Sasuke waited until she was inside, before looking at Sakura.

"Does she know?"

Sakura grinned.

"Yup." Was the simple answer that Sasuke feared.

He groaned.

"Awww man! Does everyone know what goes on between us?" He said, wondering what her parents thought about him. Sakura, scared that Sasuke would start avoiding her now that he knew that her parents would almost always find out what had been going on, clutched his arm.

"Are you gonna start not hanging around with me now?" She asked.

Sasuke looked down at her.

"What are ya talking about?" He asked lightly, trying to be happy so she wouldn't worry.

"Tell ya what, Sakura." He said, pushing off the car and turning to her. He grabbed both her hands in his, and raised them. He stared into her eyes.

"I promise to never ever leave your side, no matter what happens." He said, leaning down to seal the promise with a kiss.

"Really?" S thought the asked, staring up at him.

"Really." He said, kissing her again.

He walked with her into the house, and followed her down the stairs. Ayame was folding laundry, and she looked up as they entered.

"Oh good, Sakura, can you take this basket upstairs?" She asked, pointing to a basket full of folded, clean clothes.

"Sure Mom." She said, picking up the basket and climbing the stairs.

Sasuke sat down on the edge of the couch, and stared at the floor, unable to look her in the eye after finding out what she knew. Ayame glanced at him from time to time, and eventually couldn't stand the down look on the kids face. She set down the shirt she was folding, and moved closer to him. She put her arm around his shoulder, and he gasped at the unexpected contact. She pulled him close, and his head rested against her shoulder.

"Don't worry about anything, Sasuke. Neither InuYasha or I am mad about what you did, InuYasha has told me personally that he was glad that Sakura found someone that could take care of her, and make her feel good, and I think that you're doing a wonderful job with my daughter." She said. She looked down at him as he looked up at her in surprise.

"And the thing with the chocolate was a nice touch." She said, winking at him. "Kinky, but nice."

Sasuke started to blush, and stammered out his defense.

"But-I-She's the one who--"

"Shh, don't worry about a thing, your secrets safe with me." She said. She ran her eyes down his body.

"You know..." She said softly, placing her hand on his chest. "I can see why my daughter is so in love with you, you're the perfect boy." She said.

"Your kind, loving, intelligent, sexy..."

"W-what? In love? With me?" He asked.

Ayame giggled.

"Why the heck do you think she acts that way around you, Sasuke?" She asked. "Why do you think she gets depressed whenever she can't be around you, or you have to leave?"

Sasuke looked at the floor, and thought about it. He hadn't known that she liked him so much that she got depressed when he left.

"Do you love her?" Ayame asked.

The question caught Sasuke by surprise, and he blurted out the truth.

Well, yeah, but I'd never tell her that." He said, then caught himself.

"Why, Sasuke? It would make her the happiest girl in the world." Ayame said.

Sasuke shrugged.

"I guess I just never really considered how I was feeling, I just wanted her to be happy." Sasuke said.

"And that's the purest form of love." Ayame said. "You weren't thinking about your own needs, just the needs and feelings of the person that meant the most to you." She said.

She stared at the boy who had captured her daughters heart, and thought that he was remarkably intelligent for his age.

"Do you know how long she has liked you, Sasuke?" Ayame asked softly.

Sasuke raised his head, and looked at her.

"No, how long?" He asked.

"Almost three years. Almost three years she kept her love for you a secret, and now it's finally starting to show." She said. "Just please, whatever you do, take care of my daughter and love her forever." Ayame said, leaning down.

"Always love and respect our daughter, and you'll always have a place in our home." She said, leaning down and kissing him on the cheek. Sasuke blushed, and leaned back a bit.

"W-what was that for?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I not do it right?" She asked, playfully. "Or are you more used to chocolate kisses on the mouth, rather than plain ones to the cheek?"

Sasuke had nothing to say to that, and looked away.

"Well, I'll remember that, and next time, I'll give you a kiss you won't soon forget." She said, winking at him.

Sasuke blushed, and wondered if she was serious, or just playing around.

Just then, they heard Sakura pounding down the stairs, and just like that, the discussion was over. Sasuke stood, and said his goodbyes.

He waved to Ayame, as he stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"See ya, Ayame." He said, and he hugged Sakura.

"See you later." He whispered in her ear, before rubbing her back, and pulling away. He climbed the stairs, and walked back to his car.

He got in, and backed down the driveway, waving out the window as he tore away.

Sakura sighed when he dissappeared from sight.

"I can't wait to see him again." She said softly to herself, unaware that her mother was behind her.

"Me too, I can't wait either." Ayame said, surprising her daughter.

"Come, Sakura, help me with some work, it'll take your mind off the boy for awhile." She said, leading her away.

"Yeah, I guess." Was the dejected reply, and Sakura followed her mother into the house.


	4. McLaren GTR Lemon!

Burnout: Legends.

The truck pulled up outside, and Sasuke moved over to the lawn, standing on the grass. The truck reversed up the driveway, and Sasuke waved it back. The truck slowed as the back end approached the garage, but Sasuke kept on waving it back. The truck backed up, really slowly, and a few seconds later, Sasuke held up his hand.

"Stop!" He yelled, and the truck stopped. Sasuke heard the engine idle lower as the truck was put in park, and the driver got out. Sasuke started undoing the chains that held the junk to the back of the truck, and soon the only things holding the wreckage to the truck were two chains, and they were needed to get it off the truck. The driver walked to the side of the flatbed, and inserted his key into the unit control box. He turned it, and pulled down on a lever. The bed of the truck started to tilt upward, and Sasuke really got a good look at the scrap piece of metal. Sasuke shook his head.

The driver pulled another switch, and the chains began to unravel from the spindle, letting the car slide down the bed of the truck. As soon as it touched the garage floor, the operator stopped the chains unraveling. He unhooked them, and told Sasuke to stand back.

He got back into the truck and engaged the first gear, pulling away slowly. The front end of the car slowly slid down the tilted back, until it fell off onto the garage floor with a tremendous bang. The driver stopped, and got out. He handed a bill to sasuke, who signed t, and nodded to him.

"Have a good day." The guy said, getting back into his truck. Sasuke watched him pull away, right as Sakura walked up the driveway, just getting out from school.

"Hi Sasuke," She said. She looked at the receding truck. "Who was that?" She asked.

"The delivery man." Sasuke said. Sakura looked at him, and noticed the hunk of metal sitting half in and half out of the garage.

"What the hell...?" She asked, circling around it.

"You probably can't tell, but that is actually your design car." He said. Sakura looked at him confused.

"What?" She asked.

"Well," Sasuke said. "It will be when we're through with it. It's the prototype frame of the McLaren GTR, or more commonly known as the Longtail." He said, and Sakura's eyes went wide.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed, circling the car. She ran her fingers over the fibreglass shell, and examined the twisted metal frame.

She ran over to Sasuke and hugged him.

"Oh my God! Thanks Sasuke!" She said, grinning. "How much did it cost you?" She asked.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Don't go there." He said flatly, and she giggled. She turned more serious as she looked at the car.

"It'll take a hell of a lot of work," She said, "But once it's fixed, I bet it'll be better than my parents' cars."

"What'll be better than our cars?" Ayame asked, walking in, InuYasha beside her, holding her hand.

"Sweet Jesus!" Ayame exclaimed, when she saw the car.

InuYasha shook his head.

"You'd have to be retarded to think that that piece of junk can beat my car." He said, laughing at Sasuke.

Sasuke grinned.

"Au contraire, when me and Sakura have fixed it up, and modified it, your car will be passed flat out like you were standing still."

InuYasha laughed.

"Yeah, probably, because by the time you get that junk race-ready, I'll be six feet underground, and I really will be standing still." He said.

Sasuke smiled.

"Just you wait, we'll get that car race ready within the month, and you'll be kicking yourself in the ass, because you'll be screwed." Sasuke said.

"Whatever." Was the carefree reply. Ayame winked at him, and turned around.

"Let's go, InuYasha." She said, walking away.

"Well, we should begin right away!" Sakura said, excited at the prospect of finally ful-filling her dream.

Sasuke nodded.

"It'll be a lot of work, a lot more pain, but when she's ready, it'll all be worth it." He said.

"Come on, help me push it into the garage more." He said, leaning against the front of the car and pushing. She joined him, and together they pushed the car back into the garage, the bent frame scraping across the concrete floor. The car only had three wheels, it was missing it's front left, but Sasuke had ordered that everything that had been collected off the track when the car crashed be sent to him, and the wheel, along with a few hundred different nuts, bolts, washers, assembly parts, and fibreglass pieces had been collected and put in a bag, which now rested in the front of the car.

Both were excited at the prospect of staying up till the wee hours of the morning, working on the car, and they left the garage door open as their source of light, the afternoon sun streaming in and illuminating the place. When it got dark, they would turn on floodlamps.

Sasuke and Sakura went into the house to change into some old clothes, not wanting to dirty the outfits they had on. Sasuke came downstairs clad in a pair of shorts that were ripped on one knee, and an old black T-shirt. It was InuYasha's old stuff, so he couldn't complain about the style.

Sakura was weaing something a bit more revealing, having chosen to wear some of her really old clothes. And the older clothes were also a lot smaller.

She wore a pair of cut off jeans, and they hugged her bum, showing it off. The legs torn off really high, about middle thigh. Her shirt was a really old jean jacket, without sleeves, and she buttoned it up once, in the middle of her breasts. It came down to her belly button, and stopped there. Her breasts bulged against the restraining fabric, and she blushed when Sasuke stared at her.

She turned around, her back to him, and bent over, picking up two pairs of fingerless work gloves. Sasuke stared even more, his thoughts a blank. She straightened up, and walked over to him, slapping his chest with a pair of the gloves.

"I can see already how much work is gonna get done, and how much play is gonna get done." She said, smirking at him. Sasuke snapped out of it, and accepted the gloves, sliding them on.

"Well," He said, watching her put a bandanna on. "That won't be entirely my fault."

She shrugged, and pointed to the car.

"What first, Commander?" She asked, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"First, it has to run before it gets pretty. Theres no sense in spending all your money making something pretty, if it won't run." He said. "So we attack the engine." He hoisted the engive cover, and grimaced. "Or what's left of it."

He wheeled over a hoist, and grabbed an air wrench. He connected the air hose to it, and squeezed the trigger a few times, listening to the high pitched sound it produced. He bent over and placed the gun on a main bolt, and squeezed the trigger. The gun jolted in his hands, but he got it under control, and the bolt started to come undone.

"Bit torquey, eh?" He said softly, and continued working. Sakura was busy taking all the screws and bolts and nuts and everything else small that was rusted and putting it in a tray, covering them in a rust remover. In a few hours, they would come out as clean as the day they were made. She sighed, and ran into the house, grabbing her stereo, plugging it in on an extension cord in the garage. She popped in her Dragonforce CD, and cranked the knob. Sasuke grinned as she changed the song to Operation Ground and Pound.

"Yeah, got some motivation now!" He said, grinning. Sakura examined the body, and saw that the whole carbon fibre body shell was one piece, and she walked around the car, popping the latches one by one. As she came back to the front of the car, she called out to Sasuke and he raised his head. She motioned to the shell of the car,a nd he nodded. There was no use trying to talk, the music was too loud. And they liked it that way. Sasuke gripped the back of the shell, and Sakura gripped the chipped front, and they lifted it right off, exposing the driving area, and the engine compartment. They moved it aside, and set it down on the floor, a couple meters away, giving themselves some room to work around the car.

Sakura figured she could examine the shell later, and concentrated on the three remaining tires, Sasuke's words running through her mind.

_First it has to run before it gets pretty._

She unbolted the front right wheel, and set it aside. The rim was perfect, not bent at all, for the car had struck the wall on the track on its left side, so she figured that that wheel might give her a few problems. She examined the brake discs and decided that while she would definitely go for a larger set later, these were fine for now.

_Make it run before you make it look good. _She told herself.

She examined the rest of the axle, and figured that the driver had really screwed up good. The front axle was completely useless, and it would have to be replaced. She unbolted the disc brake, and set it aside, on the left wall of the garage (Looking in, the car is facing out, the right side on the left side of the garage.)

She took all the tiny parts, and walked over to the chemical bath that was slowly eating the rust away, and dumped them in. She walked back to the area she was working on, and tried to gain a bearing on what shape the steering column was in. She wasn't too familiar with it, so she figured that Sasuke could help her with it later. She unbolted the shock, and saw that it was actually in pretty good shape. She set it beside the brake disc, and continued working. She would have to jack the car up to get at the dampers, and see the rest of the steering column, so she moved to the rear wheel, doing the same to it.

Sasuke was getting ready to pull the engine out, he had most of it disconnected from the rest of the car and the engine mount, he just needed to jack the car up to do the transmission. He looked over the side of the car and spotted Sakura working on the wheel.

"Hey Sakura." He said, and she looked at him.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I need to jack the car up, is that alright?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah, I need it up too, to get the wheel off." She said. "The only reason I got the other one off is because the frame had bottomed out over there, and the wheel was about three inches off the ground." She said, smirking.

Sasuke nodded, and got a couple jacks in position around the rear of the car. He started to raise it up, and didn't stop until the jacks were completely extended, putting the rear of the car some 3 feet off the ground. Sasuke motioned for Sakura to back away from the car, and she nodded. She knew what he was thinking, and muted the music. In the sudden silence, they could hear the car slowly grinding forward, the front end skidding on the pavement, and Sasuke knew they needed something to hold the front end. Sasuke spotted a few large cinder blocks in against the back wall of the garage, and grabbed one, hoisting it over. He set it in front of the car, and got another one, putting that against the frame also. The car stopped moving, and Sakura grinned, unmuting the music. Sasuke checked the jacks, before sliding under the car. He pulled a torch lamp under the car, and turned it on.

(A torch lamp is one of those intensely bright lights that you see in garages that have a cage around the bulb, and a hook on them so you can hang them on nails and stuff while your working.)

Sasuke found a nook in the framework, and hooked the torch lamp in it, leaving his hands free. He began to undo the rest of the fastenings holding the engine in the car, and undid the trasmission. With that done, he climbed back out, and wheeled the hoist over. He dropped a few chains around the engine, and heard them clank against the floor.

Sakura drpooed down, and slid under the car, yelping.

"Wahh! The floor's freezing!" She said, thrusting her chest and stomach up, trying to keep her back off the ground and support herself on her covered shoulder blades, and clothed bum. She hurriedly connected the chains together, and told him to start raising the chains slowly. He started jacking up the hoist, and the shains started to wrap around the engine.

"'Kay, stop!" She said, waiting for him to stop. When he did, she moved one of the chains to a better location, where it wouln't slip off.

"'Kay, go!" She said, moving out of the way. Sasuke helped her up off the ground, and admired the way her thin, curved body moved. Sasuke raised the lift, and the engine came out smoothly, and Sasuke wheeled the lift over to the corner of the garage.

"Tomorrow," He said, indicating the engine. "This will be our major focus." He turned back to the car, and began to clean out the parts around the gaping hole. Sakura joined him, and they began to collect small spacers and bolts that had shaken loose when they pulled the engine loose. Sasuke walked over and dumped them in the water that was slowly turning red, from the rust, and walked back to the car. He noticed that Sakura was sweating slightly, and he realized that he was too, for it was really hot out. He stopped for a minute, and stared at the car, figuring out where to attack the massive project from next. He decided that he would help Sakura with the remaining tire, and get an idea of where the axle was at, what shape it was in. He knelt beside her and watched her unbolt the wheel, taking it off. She dropped it down on the floor, and Sasuke wheeled it over to the other two, leaning against the wall. He walked back, and peered into the car, thinking that the rear axle had actually survived in pretty damn good shape.

"It's a keeper." He said, "Now let's get ready to take it out."

Sakura nodded, realizing that designing a car, and taking one apart were massively different things, and until now, she had never fully appreciated the complexity of a car. Just on the axle alone, the single shaft that the wheels turned on, she could already see more individual parts than she could easily count. She saw disc brakes, clamps, cotter pins, screws, speed sensors, heat sensors, bearings, spacers, and that was just by looking at it. She could just imagine what was further inside the car.

"Whoever designed this miracle of human engineering is truely a God." She said, marvelling at the complexity of it. Still, she couldn't wait until it was running, and then she could take it for a drive. She looked at Sasuke, and back at the car, and realized how dark it was getting.

She glanced at her watch, and saw that it was almost eight o'clock. She glanced at Sasuke again, and shrugged.

"I don't know about you," She said, "But I'm hungry, and I think we should call it quits for tonight, get a good rest tonight, skip school and work on it tomorrow." She said, and Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, we can create a plan for this thing, so we can get better organised and get more done." He said.

They had spent a few hours on it, and they actually had accomplished a lot. They had removed the wheels, determined that the front axle had to be replaced, along with the right side braking system, and that the rear axle was okay, but the major thing that had taken all of their time was getting the engine out.

Sakura yawned, and shut off the music. She looked down at herself, and realized that she was covered in orange rust, grease, dirt and oil. She probably didn't smell so hot either, she thought.

They re-organized everything, and placed a cover on the container that had the rusty parts in it. They put that away on top of a shelf, and scoured the floor for any missing parts. They picked up the light shell, and stood it against one wall, out of the way. Sasuke removed the cinder blocks, while Sakura lowered the car, and wheeled the jacks over to the side of the garage. The car, wheel-less, sat on the floor on it's bare frame.

Sasuke flicked out the lights, and walked toward the house, following Sakura. They grabbed some leftover pizza from the refridgerator, and sat on the porch, talking.

"I think we should tackle the interior tomorrow." Sasuke said. "Just rip the seat out, and we'll replace it with a lighter, racing one, less plain, more to your tastes." He said.

"Of course, we'll take the seat out and leave it empty, no sense putting in a new seat for it to get ripped and dirty. We'll wait until the car's built first."

Sakura nodded, swallowing a piece of pizza.

"Yeah, and your pretty good at wiring, so I'll leave that up to you. But everything else, as long as it ain't heavy, I can do." She said.

"Mmm, we gotta strip it completely down, to get a look at the frame. Gotta take every single thing out, and make sure that the frame isn't bent too badly." He said.

"Then, when that's done, we can start building it according to your specifications." He said. "The motor will take a lot of work, though." He said.

"I checked it out, it's in good shape, but to make the mods you want, it'll take a bit of work." Sasuke said, staring off into the dark sky, imagining what needed to be done.

"Yeah," He said, sighing. "It'll be a good car though, when it's built." He said, getting up.

Sakura put her hand on his arm, stopping him.

"Thanks Sasuke." She said, softly. "I really appreciate what you've done for me." She said. Sasuke nodded.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura." He said, taking her hand and helping her up.

They walked into the house, and Sasuke got into the shower, eager to go to bed, for he was tired. Sakura was in the other shower, thinking the same thing.

Sasuke finished first, and he walked into the room. He had changed back into his clean clothes that he had changed out of before working on the car, the ones he had worn to school. It appeared that Ayame or someone had washed them, for they were clean, and ironed, unwrinkled. He didn't bother with the shirt, for he was too tired, and he fell onto the bed, closing his eyes. He could hear the shower running down the hall, and the soft noise had a lulling effect on him, and he was almost asleep by the time it had stopped, despite his intentions to stay awake. A few minutes later, Sakura walked into the room. Sasuke glanced at her, and immediately woke up. She had on a pair of thin red panties, and a red lace bra, and had covered that with a thin, see through nightie that hung down to her knees. It was open in front, exposing everything, and everything not covered by it was visible through it anyway.

Sasuke's eyes widened as she climbed onto the bed, moving toward him on her hands and knees. He tried not to stare at her chest, and busied himself with looking at her face. She was beautiful in every way, Sasuke thought, his gaze sliding to her ears. Sakura advanced toward him, and moved over him so that her hands were on both sides of his neck, and her knees were on both sides of his hips.

"You know," She said slyly, smirking down at him. "My parents won't be home for another hour or two." She said, running her hand down his chest. Sasuke shuddered at her feather light touch, and she giggled.

"We can have so much fun." She said, spreading her knees further apart, bringing her hips down closer to Sasuke's body. She bent her arms, and leaned her chest closer to his, her nose almost touching his.

She picked up his hand, and, ignoring the blush that spread across his face, placed it on her breast. She leaned down and kissed him, and it seemed to break the trance that he was in. He returned the kiss, and he ran his hands down her back to her bum, massaging and squeezing her. She moaned, and felt him pull her closer into him. She felt herself getting wet as he grinded his arousal against hers, through the clothes. She couldn't support herself any longer, and dropped down on top of him, gasping as he pulled her into him a bit harder. She got up, and straddled his waist, feeling his bulge pressing against her, through her panties. Suddenly, Sasuke shook his head.

"Sakura." He whispered. "We can't be doing this." He said, hugging her body to him. She licked his neck, and dragged her fangs along his neck.

"Mmm...why not?" She asked.

"It's not right." He said. "I don't want to hurt you." He said, closing his eyes. He could feel her ragged breaths on his neck, and her little bites and licks were driving him crazy.

"You won't hurt me, Sasuke." She whispered back, feeling his strong hands on her back. "You could never hurt me, because..." She trailed off, and Sasuke kissed her shoulder.

"Because why?" He asked, wanting to continue just as much as he wanted to stop.

Sakura didn't say anything, just continued to enjoy his hands on her body, and continued to taste his neck and throat, hoping he didn't press the issue. But he did.

"Because why?" Sasuke asked, sitting up. Sakura put her hands on his neck, and leaned in close to kiss him. With her lips just millimeters from his, she whispered her reason.

"Because I love you."

Then she kissed him. Sasuke returned the kiss, and decided to relax a bit. He turned over on his side, and let Sakura slide off him onto the bed beside him. He leaned over her and kissed her again, opening his mouth and letting her tongue in, to explore him. He slid his tongue past hers, and explored her wet cavern also, both their eyes closed as they concentrated on kissing the one they loved. Sasuke slid his hand down her smooth stomach, and she arched her back, wanting to feel his hand against her body, and she moaned in pleasure when his hand slid beneath her panties, tentatively touching her, inches away from her moist entrance.

Sasuke placed a trail of kisses down her throat and collarbone, and slid his other hand around her back, unhooking her bra. As he took it off, he kissed her again on the mouth, and began to rub her breasts, playing with her nipples, and massaging and gently squeezing her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his ministrations, his pleasurable hands gliding over her body. He leaned down and licked her right breast, earning a gasp. He smirked, and leaned down again, taking it into his mouth. He began to swirl his tongue around on her breast, sucking on her now hard nipples. He leaned up, and kissed her on the lips, before going back down and blowing lightly on the moist nipple, earning a small moan and a deep sigh. He waited until she arched her back again, before slipping a finger deep inside her, making her hips buck. She moaned, and turned her head toward Sasuke, looking up at him.

"Please," She whispered. "I want you inside me..." Sasuke looked down at her, her forehead slightly sweaty, and her eyes glazed over with want, need and lust. He thought it would be cruel to deny her of what she wanted anymore, and decided, against his better judgement, to pleasure her the way she wanted. He nodded, and removed his finger from her, slowly undressing. He dropped his pants on the floor, and slid his boxers off. He blushed furiously when she looked at him. She checked him out thoroughly, the way she knew he did sometimes when he thought she wasn't looking. She grinned, and slid her hands down her body.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Sasuke? A formal invitation?" She asked, laughing. Sasuke blushed again, and crawled on top of her, his hands on either side of her shoulders. He leaned down and kissed her as she spread her legs, and he slowly entered her, making her gasp. She closed her eyes and moaned, almost a purring sound, resonating deep in her chest, and a few seconds later, she thrust her hips toward him.

"Come on, Sasuke, make me feel good, the way I know you can." She said, putting her arms around his neck. Sasuke leaned down and kissed her, and started to move his hips, going in and out of her at a slow pace. He was determined to keep the pace slow and make it last as long as he could, and he was glad that she didn't ask him to speed up. He slid his hands down her body to her hips, and he pulled her against him, going deep into her, making her cry out. She started whispering his name, and he felt her hands on his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin slightly, but it didn't hurt.

He felt the incredible heat of her body surrounding him as he slid in and out of her, and he groaned as he felt himself getting ready to climax. Obviously Sakura was nearing her limit also, for she clenched around him, wrapping her legs around his waist, only increasing the pleasure for Sasuke. Sasuke closed his eyes, and kissed her, before resting his forehead on her chest, his breathing speeding up. He licked her breast, and reached up to rub her ears, and she mewled, sliding her hands down Sasuke's back. She felt him thrust into her a bit deeper than last time, and it set her off, the orgasm ripping through her body, and making her hips buck. This final movement was all it took, and Sasuke orgasmed, crying out Sakura's name as he did so. He continued to thrust into her a few more times after that, increasing the pleasure they both felt, until the wave of pleasure passed, and he stopped, laying down next to Sakura, his arms around her, holding her as close as he could. He was still deep inside her, and she snuggled up to him, purring.

"Next time," She whispered, "I get the top, and we get chocolate." She said, making Sasuke chuckle. He kissed her forehead, and rubbed her shoulder.

"Sure, I think that's a great idea." He said, closing his eyes. A few minutes passed in silence, before he spoke.

"'Eh Sakura?" He said, and she moaned, licking his throat.

"Yeah?" She asked. Sasuke smiled, and kissed her on the mouth.

"Just so you know, I love you too." He said, laying back down.

Hearing that made Sakura the happiest girl in the world, and she fell asleep, holding onto Sasuke with a smile on her face.


	5. Halfway Complete

Burnout: Legends.

Sakura woke up, and looked to her right, at the sleeping Sasuke. She ran her fingers through his hair, and leaned down, kissing him softly. She yawned, then shivered as cool air seeped under the blankets. She snuggled up to Sasuke's chest, and pulled the blankets tight around them, her forehead touching his chest. She closed her eyes, and tried to fall asleep, but a few seconds later she felt something blowing against her ear, and it tickled. She flicked her ear, and heard a chuckle from the boy beside her. She opened her eyes, and looked up, recieving a kiss on the mouth as she did so. Sasuke placed his hand on her shoulder and pushed her down, leaning over her. He slid his hands down her arms, and before Sakura realized what was happening, he had her wrists pinned. She stared up at him, and he grinned back. He kissed her again, and leaned forward, blowing into her ear. She started giggling, and she shook her head.

"Stop it!" She said, feeling his breath tickling her sensitive ears. Sasuke made a noise in his throat, indicating that he didn't think he would stop. He brought her hands up above her head, and moved them closer together, so he could hold them with one hand. He used his free hand to caress her throat, sliding his hand down her bare shoulder to her stomach, passing lightly over her right breast. He heard her moan, and he attacked her mouth with his, kissing her deeply. When he pulled away, Sakura giggled.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I see that you're a morning person." She said, wiggling her hips a bit. Her arms were still raised over her head, and she was semi-embarrassed at the way his eyes had free access to roam over her body, while she couldn't cover up herself up. She was more of a night, or afternoon person when it came to sexual acts, but she figured that either time was alright. She was starting to get aroused by the way he had total control over her right now, and she couldn't hide it. Sasuke stared down at the girl beneath him, and saw only total beauty. Her face was slightly red, her chest moving up and down slightly with each breath, and her stomach was smooth, flat, and her hips were curved just right. Sasuke slid his hands down her stomach to her womanhood, and he rubbed her for a few seconds. When he stopped, his hand came away wet, proof of her arousal. Sasuke grinned, and moved his hand toward her slightly open mouth. She moaned and licked his fingers, tasting herself as he began to squeeze her breasts. Suddenly, an evil smirk came over his features, and he pulled away, picking up his clothes.

"Well," He said, sliding on his boxers and shorts. "We're skipping school, so we better have a good reason. Let's get to work on that car." He said, standing up. Sakura groaned as he left her lying on the bed, aroused.

"You bastard..." She whispered, staring at him with a tiny smile. He glanced at her, and laughed.

"Now you know what it was like for me a few days ago in the park." He said. Saukra pouted.

"But you got yours just last night!" She said. Sasuke pulled on his shirt and winked at her.

"And you'll get yours tonight." He said, walking out of the room. Sakura continued to lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about how he had teased and left her. A smile formed on her face as she planned out exactly how she would take her revenge.

Sakura joined him downstairs, and started eating breakfast, clad in a pair of black jeans, cut off much like the blue ones yesterday. She had put on a black belt also, although the jeans were sufficiently tight enough that she didn't need one. She had found a matching black shirt, and she had slid that on, it only reaching down to her belly button. She had wound a black leather strip around her right wrist, accenting the slenderness of it. She had put on a black choker, and done her hair up much like her mothers, in twin pony-tails, her furry ears sticking out from her head in front of the pony-tails. Sasuke stared at her as she came into the kitchen, then remembered how he had left her up in her room, aroused. He quickly looked away, keeping up the front that she wouldn't have his interest until tonight, and possibly not even then.

Sakura sat down across from him, and ate her cereal, pretending to read the cereal box as she cast glances at Sasuke. He had actually bought clothes with him last night, anticipating the stay. He was now clad in a pair of dark green cargo pants, and white shoes, with the laces removed, and the tongue pulled up. He had dropped the bottoms of his pants over the shoes, and the tops of the shoes supported the fabric, giving his shoes the desired appearance of being short and high, not long and low like certain skater shoes did, or when regular shoes were tied up. He was wearing a tight black Nike workout shirt, the type that were sorta like spandex, and clung to his body. He had did his hair, leaving it spiky and hanging down in front of his eyes like he usually did. He had a fabric red wristband on his left wrist. He stared into his bowl, and swished the alphabits around, until they formed words, then he scooped them up, and ate them, occaisionally casting glances at Sakura.

He swirled them around some more, then scooped up a spoonful. He was about to eat it, when something made him stop. He peered at the letters in his spoon, spinning around in the milk that his spoon held, and watched as an 'A' slid into the mix, forming the word 'Sakra'. He shook his head. Weird. All he was missing was the letter 'U'.

He looked up at her.

_All I was missing was you._ He thought, and she looked up. She caught him staring at her, and she smiled at him. Sasuke looked away, blushing, and wondered what it was about her that she could set him off with just a smile. He rapidly ate the rest of his cereal, and slurped down the milk, before jumping up. He headed for the garage, intent on fixing the engine, if not for himself and the pride he would have in himself and his work, then for Sakura. This car meant a lot to him. He immediately got to work, slipping on the pair of gloves that he was using yesterday.

Everything was in it's place, just where it had been left, and Sasuke started by hoisting the engine onto a workbench that lined one wall. He started by undoing the cylinder headers, and taking off every part that could come off it, dumping all the small pieces in the container of rust remover. The other pieces had been cleaned overnight by the mild acid, and he dumped the shiny parts into a container, sealing it and putting it on a shelf, before putting new rust remover in the container and dumping the other pieces in.

Once he had gotten to the cylinders, he began to examine them, seeing that not much damage had been done to them. He cleaned the sludge and oil and dirt out of the tubes that the cylinders pumped in, and turned to the spark plugs. They were all shot, and would have to be replaced. The engine was naturally aspirated, so no turbo or super charger was used. He checked the rotor, and saw that it was fine. Once he had stripped everything down and cleaned it, he began the slow task of assembling it all back together, realizing that the whole table had been covered with the parts that went to an engine. And there were lots.

Sakura came down a few minutes later, and got to work on unbolting the seat, ripping it out and undoing the dash system and all the racing parts that were installed, like the custom tachometer, and the mount for the switches that started and stopped the engine, for it wasn't started by turning a key.

(A/N Think of the inside of a NASCAR cockpit, if you've ever seen pictures of one. The driver starts the car by flipping a tiny metal switch cleverly labled 'Engine Start')

Sakura undid the last screw, and hauled the dashboard out, putting it aside. More modifications would have to be made to it, to hold the switches for the Boost, and the such. She found a lot of dirt covering everything, and grimaced as she realized that it was all over her clothes. She left the wires for Sasuke, and popped the cap off the center of the steering wheel. She popped the clip, and the steering wheel came right off. She threw it away, for she had a custom wheel in mind that would probably weigh half as much. She peered at the steering column, and decided that she would leave that for Sasuke too.

_Speaking of Sasuke..._ She thought, looking over at him. She could see his profile, and watched as he worked on the engine, assembling the huge monster. She leaned against the metal roll bar frame, and continued to watch him, thinking that he had more knowledge about motors than most mechanics. A few minutes later, Sasuke realized that the sounds of Sakura working a few feet beside him had stopped, and he raised his head, looking around. He looked to his left first, seeing only the open garage door, before turning to the right. She smiled at him, and waved, getting back to work. Sasuke wondered what that was about, before returning back to the engine.

_Just you wait, Sasuke, you got what's coming to ya. _She thought, smiling to herself as she worked.

Sasuke grinned as he tightened the last bolt, the ratchet clicking loudly as he gave it a turn in the opposite direction, then leaning into the final turn, making sure that the bolt was tight. He sighed, and sat back, looking at the completed masterpiece. Twelve Boost ports had been added, along with all the modifications that Sakura had specified. He looked to the big poster Sakura had printed out of her car, and saw that he had done everything correctly, according to her design. He left the completed engine sitting where it was, knowing that just a few tiny add-ons had to be connected when the rest of the screws got out of the rust remover bath. He walked over, and helped Sakura pull off the final fibreglass piece, a thin downforce airfoil that had been bolted to the front of the car, way down low. It was strange, because it wasn't in the original GTR specs, so Sasuke discarded it. It was probably what made them crash anyway, he thought with humor.

The main goal that the longtail version achieved was to provide more downforce to the car, without the bulky rear wing. Thats what the extended part of the rear of the car achieved, providing the necessary downforce without the addition of the wing on the back. But in Sakura's design, she was going to add a low wing to the back. Sasuke and Sakura, for the first time, got a good look at the guts of the car that they would eventually drive, the frame. It was horribly bent to the left near the front, but Sasuke figured that if he took it to a shop across town, he could get it straightened with a frame-straightener. He would call today, arranging for pick-up and delivery.

He would also include blueprints of the original design of the frame of the car, so the guy there would have some reference as to how it was supposed to look.

Sasuke made the call, and found out that the were having a slow day, so they would send out a truck immediately. Sasuke hurried to get any remaining pieces off the car, as well as the neglected rear axle. He had just taken the last mounting bracket for the gas tank and gas lines off, when the truck pulled up outside, the driver honking it's horn. Sasuke waved to the driver. The truck backed up the drive, and they started to pull the frame up onto the flat-bed, via a few chains and a powerful winch.

When it was up and secure, Sasuke gave the driver the blueprints, and some vague instructional details, and waved him off. They would get the car back in a few hours, gor the machine that straightened it was unbooked by anyone but Sasuke.

Sakura sighed in relief.

"We finally got it taken apart." She said, and Sasuke grinned.

"Yeah, so much for the easy part." He said. "Hooking everything back up is gonna be a pain in the ass, and probably take way longer than two days, probably closer to a week." He said.

"Why that long?" She asked.

"Well, it didn't come with a lot of stuff," Sasuke said, looking at her. "Remember, there were no windows, we gotta install that. We gotta fix the fibreglass, install the engine, gas tank, gas lines, dashboard, electrical wires, sensors, gauges, tires, steering column, disc brakes, dampers, lights, connect the air ducts again, modify the dash for your set up, change the engine compartment to accompany the Boost bottles, set up wiring to control it, get to work on the mounts on the original frame for the customizations you want, reorder a lot of stuff, install the new seat, transmission parts, gear shift, Boost paddle, fix both mirrors that got taken off in the crash, set up the inside mirror, check the fibreglass hull for any imperfections like dents or tiny holes that could affect aerodynamics and handling..." He took a deep breath.

"Then we gotta find a dyno and put it on it, check and see if everything works out, and if not, it's back to the drawing board."

Sakura groaned.

"It didn't seem like that much taking it off!" She complained. Sasuke laughed.

"Yeah, I know. It's always easier to dis-assemble than to assemble." He said.

"The task of destruction is infinitely easier then the task of creation." He quoted, not remembering who said it.

"Come on," He said, putting his arm around her, forgetting about his 'ignore Sakura' plan. "Don't worry about it. When it's all said and done, you'll have a kick-ass fast car, and you'll school me everytime with it." He said, and she giggled.

"Yeah, I guess." She said, walking up to the shell that leaned against the wall. She ran her fingers over it, feeling the chips and scratches in it. All in all, despite the imperfections, it was going to be a hell of a machine.

_A machine..._ She thought, _I wonder if it's possible to fall in love with a car. Both Mom and Dad say they love their cars as much as each other. I wonder if I'll have the same respect and devotion for my car._

She turned back to Sasuke, and smiled at her best friend, and gorgeous lover.

"Come inside, let's get something to eat, I'm hungry." She said, holding out her hand.

"What?" Sasuke asked. "But it's only..." He trailed off as he looked at his watch. Four and a half hours had passed since breakfast, and he realized that he was hungry also.

He smiled, taking her hand.

"Let's go." He said.


	6. Test drive

Burnout: Legends.

A week and a half had passed, and the car was almost complete. It had everything, new windshield, the engine was installed, transmission, manual, of course, brakes, new axles, everything. A complete overhaul. But they were missing four very important parts. The four tires. They had pre-ordered slick racing tires, and were now waiting upon the arrival of them. After that, they could take it out and put it on a dyno, make sure that everything was put together correctly. Sasuke was more worried about the electrical components, for he was more experienced with things that moved, like pistons, and tires. He wasn't sure that the wiring was done 100 percent correctly, so he told her not to drive it until they could check it out. But the mostly completed car was sitting on blocks, waiting for the tires. Everything was shiny, not a single spot of rust on the car. Sasuke had needed to replace a few panels, but it had all been taken care of. The car would officially be complete when it got a set of tires, and a paint job. Sakura and Sasuke sat down in the sunlight in their driveway, staring at the car in the garage.

"It's turned out awesome." Sasuke said. Sakura hugged him. "Yeah, thanks to you." She said. "Even if I did get the frame and everything, I wouldn't know where to start. And if I did, then I wouldn't know half the parts, what they did, or where they went." She said. "Thanks for turning my project into reality." She said. Sasuke grinned.

"Hey no problem." He said. "I can drive it too, right?" He asked. Sakura nodded. "Yeah, you pretty much built the thing, sure." She said. Sasuke nodded.

"Sweet, 'cause I wanna take this thing and push it to the edge, see just how fast those modifications of yours made it." He said.

Sakura nodded. "And the thing I love about it, is it's just a single seater, not even the two back seats, like my dads McLaren F1." She said. "This is a racing machine through and through."

"What color are you going to paint it?" He asked. Sakura tilted her head to the side, her red hair falling about her shoulders, the tip of her right ear twitching.

"I'm thinking pure black base coat, and intense deep red overlays, maybe a racing stripe, or just a pinstripe job." She said. "Nothing fancy, just two vibrant colors that set each other off."

Sasuke nodded, visualizing it. "Yeah, that'll be pretty sweet." He said. "I can see what you mean about the simple-ness of the colors." He said. "Leave the many colors and graphics to the street tuners." He said. "My dad might be repainting the Stingray, the colors getting a bit faded."

"Oh yeah? Well, when he does his, then maybe we can do this car." She said. Sasuke nodded, getting up. "I'm starving, what about you?" He asked. She shook her head. "Nope, just thirsty." She said. Sasuke ran into the house, and made a sandwich, grabbing a can of coke for her. He came back out, and saw that his dad had arrived. He saw that the paint was indeed dull, not at all vibrant like he had remembered it. He handed the can to Sakura, who had moved over a few feet, to allow Kane to pull his car in. He sat down beside her, and leaned over, rubbing a finger along the rim of the Stingray. It came away dirty. He would have to wash it again. He heard the can open beside him as his dad got out of the car. He was about to ask his dad something, and wasn't prepared for what came next. The shock as ice-cold coca-cola was poured down the back of his neck. He jumped up, and yelled, making Sakura giggle. She took a drink from the half can that was left, absent-mindedly thinking that he might take his shirt off again.

Sasuke did. He laid the wet shirt out on the concrete, and walked over to the side of the house, dragging the water hose off the rack. He held it over his head, and squeezed the handle, spraying warm water over his head, shoulders and back, trying to get the pop off before it dried and turned sticky. His shorts were immediately soaked, and then the water went cold. He continued drenching himself, and thought back to the first time she had done that. it was an even worse shock. He had been sleeping.

He walked over, and started spraying his shirt, getting the pop off of it. His dad had entered the house, to see InuYasha and Ayame. Sasuke watched Sakura out of the corner of his eye, and how she would glance at him and giggle.

_Giggle at this!_ He thought, turning the spray on her. She shrieked, and jumped up, the water spraying all over her, running down to the end of the driveway, out of the range of the hose. He laughed, having gotten her in the face and chest, for her shirt was soaked through. She glared at him, and he shrugged. He sat down, and put the hose at his side, as he wrang out his shirt. She started walking back up the driveway, dripping wet, and Sasuke waited until she was pretty close. He quickly dropped his shirt, and picked up the hose, squeezing down the handle, getting her good. She was now totally drenched, and she laughed, calling him names as she ran back to the end of the driveway.

"Payback, sucka!" He yelled. She gave him the finger, right as Ayame came out.

"Sakura! don't do that again!" She yelled. She stopped when she seen the driveway almost flooded, and both Sasuke and Sakura completely wet, the former without a shirt. He smiled and waved at her, shoving the hose in front of him. She had come out the front door, which he had his back to, so he tried to hide it in front of him. She smiled at him, and held her hand out. He sighed, laughed, and held the hose out to her. Right as she went to grab it, he quickly pulled the handle and released it, getting her hand and arm. She jumped back, and tried to supress a grin.

"Don't even think about it, Sasuke." She warned. "I can ground Sakura from you, if you do that, you know." Sasuke stopped, and thought about it.

"Ahh, what a complicated decision." He said.

"What do you mean, complicated?" Sakura asked. "Don't spray her, you wanna still hang with me, don't you?"

Sasuke grinned at Ayame, and decided that he would risk it. After all, she was wearing a pair of cut off jeans, that didn't come down past her mid-thighs, and a white tank top. Not exactly an outfit that would get ruined by a bit of water. He squeezed down the handle, and sprayed, making her yell out in surprise. She ran backwards, and warned him not to spray at her, or else he would get water in the house, for the door was open. She stayed there for a second, jean shorts wet, and water droplets on her shirt. Just then, InuYasha appeared at the door, dressed in a pair baggy jeans, and a black Metallica T-shirt. An awesome dad, Sasuke thought.

"What's all the yelling out here?" He asked. Then he saw his daughter standing at the bottom of the driveway, completely wet, his wife was just in front of him, her jeans wet, and Sasuke, grinning like a fool, in the middle of the driveway, holding onto the hose. He gripped Ayame's hand, and told her to stand behind him. He slowly advanced toward Sasuke, his hand out.

"I know Kane didn't raise a fool." He said. "You spray me, and you'll get it good." He said. Then he winked at Sasuke, which since Ayame was behind him, she didn't see. He moved a bit closer, and felt Ayame's hands on his back. InuYasha tilted his head to the left a bit, and Sasuke nodded slightly.

"Now just hand over the hose..." InuYasha said, moving a few steps closer. Sasuke started to hold it out, and InuYasha threw himself to the side, hitting the ground and rolling.

"Now!" He yelled. Sasuke unloaded the hose, and Ayame was caught full in the face with it. She shrieked, and ran back toward the house.

"Damn you InuYasha!" She said. InuYasha laughed, and high-fived Sasuke.

"Good job." He said. He got up, and walked over to his wife, grinning uncontrollably.

"How'd you like that?" He asked. She glared at him, and started squeezing the water out of her hair.

"Not very much!" She said. InuYasha glanced down, and his eyes widened. "Oh."

Ayame looked down. "What?"

Then she realized. A wet white T-shirt was pretty much see-through. She yelped and covered her chest up, glaring at InuYasha again.

He laughed, and kissed her. Her glare dissappeared, and she moaned, pressing her body against his, putting her arms around his neck. InuYasha didn't mind that his clothes were getting a bit damp. He slid his hands over her bum, and kissed her deeply. She moaned again, and InuYasha pulled her inside the house.

Sasuke threw the hose onto the lawn, and Sakura ventured up the driveway. She sat beside him, as Sasuke pulled out his cell phone. It was slightly damp, as he had forgotten he had it in his pocket. He wiped it off, and hoped it wasn't broken. He opened it up, and the LCD came on just fine. He dialed the number of the company he had ordered the tires from, and got a busy signal. He put it on speaker, and set it between them, on a small patch of dry concrete. After a few minutes, the operator came on, and Sasuke snatched up the cell phone. He started talking, asking about an order he had placed.

"On what date did you place the order?" She asked. Sasuke tried to think of the date as he felt Sakura's warm hands slide around his shoulders and over his chest.

"Uhh, I think about three days ago." He said. He gave them the month and the day.

"Okay, you would have gotten an order number, do you still have it?" She asked. Sasuke said yes, reaching into his pocket, withdrawing the slightly damp piece of paper that he had written it on.

"420-90T-S." He said. The numbers didn't make any sense to him, but he figured that T-S meant Tires, Slick.

"Okay, the parts in question were sent out two days ago, and are en route. The centre that they were shipped from is about three days away, so you should get them around noon tomorrow." She said. Sasuke tried to concentrate on what she was saying as Sakura pressed her chest against his back, her hands sliding around his waist, fingers touching his waist band.

"Tomorrow? Okay, thanks." He said, hanging up. Sakura kissed his neck, and pulled him backwards. She leaned against the warm tire of the Stingray, and pulled Sasuke back against her. He blushed as his head was pressed gently against her breasts.

She played with his hair, occaisionally sliding her hands down his chest to his stomach. He relaxed, and let her hands slide over his body. He closed his eyes, and slipped his cell phone into his pocket. He tilted his head to the side, and Sakura leaned down, kissing him on the mouth. He moaned, and reached up, sliding one hand to the back of her head, playing with her hair as he did so, his other hand going to the top of her head to scratch her ears. She purred deep down in her throat as his fingers massaged her scalp.

He broke the kiss, and she leaned back again, letting him relax against her. She had him between her legs, and now she raised her knees a bit, on either side of him. He snuggled down deeper, and laid his head on her stomach, just underneath her breasts. Both Sasuke and Sakura closed their eyes, and fell asleep, the setting sun beating down on them.

Kane came out, and saw the two leaning up against his car. He grinned. He walked over, and opened his door. He inserted the keys, and turned them, flooring the pedal as he did so.

"Get offa my car!" He yelled, his voice barely audible over the screaming engine. As soon as the car revved up, both Sasuke and Sakura were jolted awake by the loud noise, and scrambled away from the car, looking around to see what was going on.

"Jeez dad, scared the hell outta me." Sasuke said, getting up. He helped Sakura up, as she rubbed her ears. He smiled at her, and took over. She bowed her head, glad to let Sasuke rub her ears with his fingers.

"Where ya going?" He asked, as his dad started backing the car down the driveway.

"We gotta go home in a few minutes, but I'm just running to the store down the street first, to grab something for Ayame." He said. He shut the door as he pulled out onto the street. He slipped the transmission from Reverse to Neutral, and floored the gas. The revs shot up, and he grinned, loving the sound. He pressed the clutch in, and shifted from Neutral to first, pulling away. He accelerated down the street, reaching second gear as he headed for the corner. He pressed the clutch as he headed into the corner, and shifted back into first, revving high. As he reached the middle of the turn, he popped the clutch, resulting in a small drift around the corner.

Sasuke saw his dad drift around the corner, dissappearing from view. He walked back into the house, Sakura at his side.

It had been a day and a half for the tires, and the car was finished. It sat in the driveway, and Sasuke and Sakura stared at it, amazed that something so beautiful could be created by man, much less destroyed and rebuilt by two teenagers. Sakura walked slowly to the left side of the car, and opened the door. She raised it up out of the way, and climbed in. Sasuke walked over, and looked in, grinning at her.

"Ya like it?" He asked. Sakura looked at him, her bright green eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, I love it!" She said. She ran her hands over the custom racing wheel, and felt a chill run down her spine. She leaned back into the seat, and it was set perfectly for her. She could see the road perfectly, and her feet were a comfortable distance from the pedals. She inserted her key, and reached for a switch on the dash. She flicked it, and the car roared to life, the tachometer soaring, before settling down, wavering at about four thousand revs. She looked at Sasuke, and grinned.

"I'm gonna take it for a ride, alright?" She asked. Sasuke nodded.

"I'll be waiting." He said. She shut the door, and a Sasuke backed up.

Sakura put on her belt, and pressed the clutch. The pitch of the engine changed, and she smiled. She shifted into first, and released the clutch, touching the gas.

The car accelerated down the driveway, making her slam on the brakes. The car stopped instantly, and Sakura was thrown forward a bit, the seatbelt digging into her waist. She figured that with this car, there was no such thing as slow, so she did up the shoulder straps, and the strap that went between her legs. She turned onto the street, and pressed the gas, speeding up to the road traffic. She stayed behind a few cars, until there was an opportunity to pass. She pulled out, and pressed the gas a bit more. The car was light, and had amazing torque, so the rear wheels lost grip, despite the performance racing tires, and they began spinning, almost throwing the car out of control. Sakura backed off on the gas, and the car settled down. She passed the car in front of her, and then moved over into the highway lane. She took the onramp for the highway, and once on it, she hit the gas. She sped up, the speedometre rising swiftly past the sixty MPH line. She heard the engine start to whine, and she upshifted. She sped past a few cars on the highway, and upshifted again. The sense of speed was intense, but not really noticeable, until she took the corner.

She sped into it, and immediately her car began to understeer, heading for the guardrail. She wondered briefly what to do, until she reacted on pure instinct. She downshifted, maxed the revs, and released the clutch, turning hard. The car began sliding, but stopped heading toward the guardrail. She held her breath all the way through the drift, until the corner was over. She applied a bit of counter steering, and released the gas, straightening her car out, sighing in relief.

_'Hey, that was actually pretty fun...'_

She grinned, and sped up, looking for another corner. She upshifted again, and started driving as fast as she could toward another slight bend in the road. She started a slight drift, and rounded the bend, sliding toward two cars that were on either side of her, taking up the left and right lanes, as she slid around the highway bend in the center lane. She realized that she had almost made her second mistake in as many drifts, and thanked the road workers that this curve wasn't a sharp one.

The sharper the turn, the sharper the drift, and that meant her car would be more sideways, taking up more space. As she was going around a gentle turn. her car wasn't turned as sharp, and she just narrowly avoided taking off the surrounding cars side mirrors as she screamed by them, tires smoking and engine revving. As she passed the cars, the turn increased in sharpness, and she played with the steering for a few seconds, learning how to deepen and lessen the extremity of her drift. She ended the drift, and straightened the wheel. She pressed the pedal a little closer to the floor, and her ears twitched as the engine pitch increased, revving higher. The speedometer showed a bit past 150, and she felt her stomach flutter as the car headed over a tiny rise, getting a half second of hang time before the weight of the car dropped back down to the road. She glanced at the display gauges, and tried to read some of them. Against Sasuke's wishes, she had installed a few gadgets, despite his protests that a car should stay metal and gasoline, not turn half electronic.

One showed her exhaust temperature, another depicted a graphic of her remaining gasoline, and how far she could get at the speed she was going, and how her engine speed was using gasoline. Her engine burned less at low revs, and more at higher revs. She spotted one that wasn't turned on, and she flicked the switch. A few seconds later, as her engine revs approached the maximum, the light flared on, getting brighter as the engine neared its rev limit.

She upshifted, and the light went out. She grinned, and floored the gas. She realized that she was way over the speed limit when she tore by a sign marked 100 MPH MAX, and her speedometer was reading 173.

She went around a slight turn, and saw only straight highway ahead of her, jammed thick with cars. She raced down the smooth highway, her car humming a few inches over the pavement. She quickly upshifted again, into fifth, and reached over to the dash. She flicked up a plastic covering over a button, and pressed it. She heard a few mechanical sounds, and kept an eye on a tiny blue light just underneath the yellow upshift light. She pulled over into the far left lane just as the the blue light lit up. She reached for the handle under the upshift paddle, and pulled it in, sending nitrous oxide into the engine.

The response was immediate. The car shot forward, the engine screaming and the rev counter arrow vibrating on the dark red line of the 9000 revs marker. She upshifted into last gear, and the revs dropped to a low growl. The car rocketed down the road, passing the roadside cop at 203 MPH.

She heard the sirens start up behind her, and quickly fall behind. She looked behind her, and grinned viciously. Nobody could keep up with her.

Over her own engine, she noticed another one. She slowed down to about 160, and a few seconds later, a heavily modified BMW M3 GTR pulled up along side her, engine revving heavily. She wondered if she was being challenged to a race, and revved hers back. Almost immediately, the BMW took off, accelerating ahead of her. She reacted, downshifting into an appropriate gear for good acceleration, and slammed the gas. She took off, and thought she would smoke him if it was a drag race. But it wasn't. The driver swerved in and out of the lanes ahead of her, dodging cars and leaving black marks all over the road. She caught up to him, and drafted off him, without even realizing what she was doing. She let him hold the lead for another few seconds, until she could upshift and hit the Boost. Once she did, she pulled out and accelerated past him. She kept both hands on the wheel as she drifted through the next left hand turn, her car sliding over the pavement, the BMW keeping pace with her, drifting right alongside her. Once the drift was over, she pulled into the right hand lane and deaccelerated, ready to get off the highway and head for home. The BMW followed close behind her, and Sakura braked hard, slowing down to 60 to meet the ramps maximum speed, not ready to drift the whole thing around. She took it at 63 MPH, and turned hard. Once back on the slower streets, the BMW still following, she drove down the road, and turned onto the road that lead to the tiny suburban area she lived in. She looked in her rearview, and saw that the BMW was still there. She turned another corner, and slammed the gas, skidding around the corner.

Thinking she was speeding up, the BMW hit the gas, sliding around the corner and almost rear-ending her. Sakura laughed as the BMW got real big in her rear-view, rocking forward as the brakes were applied. She coasted the last few meters to her driveway, and as she turned in, she shifted into neutral, revving her engine loudly. She pressed the brakes, as Sasuke walked in front of the car creeping up the driveway. She got out of the car in time to see the BMW squeal around the corner.

"How was it?" He asked. She smiled at him.

"It was awesome!" She said. "The fastest I went, I think it was about 203, or something like that." She said. "I know it can go faster, a lot faster."

Sasuke grinned. "Yeah, I think it can go faster too." He said. "Who was in that BMW?"

Sakura shrugged. "Dunno, he just pulled up beside me and revved his engine, so I revved mine back, and he took off. I caught up to him, and passed him, then came here." She said.

Sasuke nodded. "Okay." He said. "You parking it in the garage?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'll drive it in." She said.

She got into the car, and drove it into the garage. She shut it off, and got out, closing the garage door. She and Sasuke walked inside, ready to discuss possible changes to the car.


End file.
